Night Wings
by L. VanDattae
Summary: Daisuke has overcome many perils with Dark's help, but can he overcome this? Or will his identity finally be revealed to the world? I finally got to Krad and Satoshi's part
1. The Surprise

I don't own D.N.Angel but Night Wings _is_ my idea. By the way, this is my first fanfiction, so if you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know, too, but nicely! (Please, oh please, oh please!)

**Night Wings**

Chapter 1

The Surprise

Tonight, at 9:00, I will steal the Staff of Dreams.

-Dark

It was raining—great drops that fell from the sky and splattered on the cold concrete before running off. The streets were awash with little rivulets. Dark was soaked.

"_It never fails_," he thought to himself, landing gracefully on the roof of the museum. "_If the weather forecaster says it'll be sunny…it won't._" It was five till nine. Plenty of time.

As he quickly surveyed the security, his great black wings slowly shrank until they became Wiz. There were plenty of cops around but where was Satoshi? The commander didn't seem to be anywhere.

Without another thought he walked nimbly across the top of the roof, slipping only once on the wet tiles, before swinging down and through one of the windows. Dark was always amazed by how pathetically easy it was for him to break in.

The room exhibiting the Staff of Dreams had three entrances and over twenty cops. It was pitiful.

"Go, Wiz," he whispered.

"Kyuu," Wiz squeaked back before hopping down and transforming into Dark. As Wiz ran into the room the cops looked up in surprise.

"It's Dark!" someone shouted. "Get him!" Wiz ran for his life, looking terrified, as all the cops chased him out one of the other exits.

"Idiots," Dark muttered as he walked in and took the Staff of Dreams. "This isn't any fun at all." But just as he said it the Staff warmed beneath his hand as some power reacted inside it. The warmth lasted only for a moment and then faded away. "I wonder what that was?" But Daisuke shrugged mentally, he was more worried about the absence of a certain commander.

"_Where's Satoshi?_" Daisuke asked anxiously. "_He should be here_."

"I think he's scared of me," Dark replied, grinning, forgetting about the Staff for the moment. Daisuke mentally shook his head, fretting.

"_He's up to something_."

"Stop worrying," Dark replied. "Besides, if he does have something planned it'll be fun." But as he walked out of the room and headed back towards the open window, there was no sign of Satoshi. Dark was disappointed; Daisuke, who had been holding his breath, was starting to think they were actually going to get away without seeing the commander and was feeling distinctly relieved when he noticed the black-silhouetted shadow standing in front of the window.

"Going somewhere?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, well," Dark grinned. "I was beginning to think you'd finally given up."

"I've been waiting for you," Satoshi said. Dark laughed.

"Sorry," Dark replied, "I'm just not that kind of guy!" Satoshi didn't even blink.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to hand over the Staff of Dreams."

"And here I was thinking you'd finally warmed up to me." Dark winked. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to find another way out." With that he turned and ran back through the door, into the hall, Satoshi on his heels. There was another door to his right. Dashing through it, he suddenly turned around and used the Staff to flip Satoshi onto his back.

Satoshi went down hard but had managed to catch hold of the staff and used it to pull a surprised Dark down with him. They landed in a pile just inside the door, Satoshi on the bottom, the Staff between them. So it was really bad timing when Wiz (still in the guise of Dark and followed by the twenty police officers) happened to come running in through the same door and tripped over them. Dark, who had just started to get up, was sent sprawling on top of Satoshi again, this time with the weight of Wiz on top of him, quickly followed by each of the twenty police officers. There was pandemonium for a moment as everyone tried to figure out what had happened and began to disentangle themselves, rubbing their respective bruises.

Satoshi, on the bottom and nearly dying from the weight, had lost his hold on the Staff. And of course, by the time he managed to pull himself free, it was only to find that Dark had vanished in the havoc.

"One of these days, Dark," he whispered under his breath, but he left the threat unfinished.

The rain, at least, had let up and was now more of a fine mist, rather than a downpour. With Wiz once more as his wings, Dark flew away from the museum, only to land agilely on the railing of a balcony a couple houses away, where he could watch as lights flickered on and off in the museum as the police checked to make sure he was really gone.

"Oh, that was great!" Dark laughed. "Did you see Satoshi's face?" But Daisuke wasn't listening.

"_We actually made it out of there_!" Daisuke was saying. "_That was too close! I thought for sure we were toast_." Dark rolled his eyes, still focused on the museum, and that was a mistake.

"Finally," said a voice. Dark whirled around, startled, but not quick enough. Someone had already grabbed one of his ankles and he was jerked down onto the balcony.


	2. The Fall

1) I'll be posting a chapter about once a week; don't worry, this story _will_ have an ending. 2) I'm going to apologize right now for something Dark says a few paragraphs down that still makes me grit my teeth in worry, just in case it bothers anyone else. 3) And finally, this chapter is the real beginning of the story, so to say, and I had to introduce a character not originally in the books (which I really didn't want to do). So, if you survive this chapter, the rest will be fine I think. Phew!

**Chapter 2**

The Fall

The Staff of Dreams fell out of Dark's hand and rolled toward the house. As he was pulled down the sky seemed to do a summersault and everything came around full circle. In the end, he found himself pinned to the floor of the balcony by a girl with long dark hair, who couldn't have been any older than Daisuke.

"At last!" she said exultantly. "At last I've found you!" Dark, who was still pinned down, was finding the whole episode more amusing than anything.

"Look, lady," he said, grinning. "You've got this whole thing backwards. _You're_ supposed to be the one on the bottom." He tried to push her off but she was surprisingly strong.

"Hm," she smirked. "If I were you, I'd be a little more worried."

"Who are you?"

"Tora," she replied, snapping a pair of handcuffs (not unlike the one's Satoshi had often used on him) around his wrists. "The news is going to have a field day when I hand you over to them. It'll be in all the headlines: The Secret Identity of Dark."

"You really think you can capture me?" Dark asked.

"Not only can I," she replied, snapping the other end of the handcuff to the metal rail of the balcony, "I just did. All I have to do is make sure you don't escape."

"Easier said than done." It was at that exact moment that Wiz attacked her.

"Kyuu!"

"What the…!" Tora yelled as she tried to pry Wiz off her head. Dark quickly freed himself from the handcuffs and ran toward the edge of the roof. The Staff of Dreams was lying where it had fallen. He picked it up.

"_There's no way we're going to get out of this one_!" Daisuke was saying.

"Quiet down!" Dark replied, but under his breath he was muttering.

"_There's no way_!" With Wiz still holding on for dear life to Tora (Dark could hear Wiz's agitated 'kyuu's) he couldn't fly, so he jumped and grabbed a-hold of the roof, swinging himself up and trusting that Wiz would follow when it was safe.

By the time Tora managed to tear the bunny-like creature off her face, Dark had disappeared. At first she was frustrated, but then, looking down at the creature squirming in her grip, she smiled.

"Next time, Dark," she whispered.

Despite the slipperiness of the tiles, Dark made it to the other side and onto the flat, slightly lower roof next door. But there he came to a stop. There was no way down and the next roof over was a good ways distant and slanted sharply. Dark eyed the distance to the ground speculatively and then the jump.

"_No_!" Daisuke said. "_We'll never make it_!" But Dark had already backed up and taken a running leap. "_Da-ark_!" Daisuke yelled, and closed his eyes. His foot came down on the roof, having made the jump, but it was too slanted and with the rain it was too slick. His foot slid, he lost his balance, hit the roof painfully hard, scrambled for second to find something to hang onto, and caught the edge of the eaves with one hand.

"Shoot!" Dark swore. For a second he hung there, suspended above the ground, and then his hand slipped free and he fell, impossibly far. He lost the Staff of Dreams sometime during the fall. It hit the edge of a windowsill, fractured, and landed in a potted plant. But at the moment, Dark wasn't really concerned about that.

The wind screamed at him, Daisuke screamed at him, the rain fell along side him. The street rushed closer. He had time to think, "_This is really going to hurt_." Then there was a sudden explosion of light and everything went dark…

**Ouch! That even sounds painful! Okay, I doubt Dark would really be such a klutz (sorry), but it had to happen sometime. **

**Then, (looking around in dismay) where are all the reviewers? Hmm, it must be the case of the disappearing review button. On the other hand, I am most grateful to the three people who did review! Thank you! Please continue to comment on how I'm doing. It really means a lot. Especially since this is the first thing fanfiction I've ever done and I'm really nervous about whether it's okay or not. **

**Lord Scribbles, thank you for being so prompt! And thank you for reviewing when you did. Just wait until you get a couple more chapters into it! **

**ET819, thank you as well. Don't worry, I've kept at it! Like I said, it _will_ end. I already know _how_ it will end, even. **

**Finally, Koko. Sorry, I like cliffhangers and all my chapters end with at least a minor cliffhanger. Thank you for letting me know the story was liked! **

**Review again, please! See, I found the review button. It's down there. **


	3. The Rescue

Alright! _Reviews_! (jumping up and down in glee) Now, unfortunately, I have to ask you reviewers for a favor. Lord Scribbles reminded me that I can't survive on praise alone. So, I need to know what I'm doing wrong (nicely, please!), and what I'm doing right. Did anything make you laugh? If so, what? I might not be able to fix everything but I'll take it into account, after all, I can't fix something I don't know is wrong!

**Chapter 3 **

**The Rescue **

Riku was soaked, freezing cold, shivering, and really exasperated with Risa. If it hadn't been Risa's habit to sneak out of the house late at night and if Riku hadn't been determined to follow her and make sure she wasn't doing anything dangerous, Riku never would have ended up wandering around alone in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but her pajamas, soaked to the skin and dripping. But no, her sister just had to go watch Dark at the museum.

Listening to her teeth chatter, Riku rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to generate warmth. It didn't help. Besides, her arms were nothing to the numbness of her feet after half an hour of sloshing through puddles after Risa.

She'd had enough. She was heading home; let Risa freeze to death in the rain waiting for Dark if she wanted. Riku wanted no part of it.

All of her attention was focused on getting home as fast as she could and she wasn't really paying attention to anything around her, so it was surprising that she noticed the slightly darker shadow lying prone in the alleyway. When she did, she stopped and stared for a few seconds, not really sure what it was.

A small gust of wind swept down the street and Riku shivered; she really should be getting home. But she was curious. Surely it wouldn't hurt to take a look? One sodden step after another, she inched closer to the alley, her legs stiff. It was funny but it looked almost like a person… Riku swallowed and edged closer.

"_Don't let it be_…" she thought. "_Oh, please_!" But suddenly the shape came into view and she knew as if she'd been struck, she'd recognize him anywhere.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" she cried and rushed forward, falling to her knees beside him. "_Let him be alive_," she thought and carefully shifted him so she could see the damage. It wasn't as bad as she expected but…

Quickly she ran to the nearest house and began pounding on the door.

"Open up!" Finally a light came on in the upstairs window and a second later a man, wrapped in a bathrobe and scowling so hard his eyebrows made a perfect V, opened the door.

"It's my friend!" Riku gasped, pointing. "He's hurt! Please help us!" The man squinted in the direction she pointed and his scowl disappeared, replaced by concern. A second later he had dashed out into the rain, picked Daisuke up in his arms and carried him inside. Riku kept close by as Daisuke was laid on a couch. The man looked Daisuke over, shaking his head.

"He's lucky," the man said. "It's not that bad." Riku used the phone to call Daisuke's parents, who were there within minutes. It didn't occur to her until later to wonder why Daisuke had been out in the middle of the night in the first place.

But for all the people that entered and exited the house that night, no one ever noticed the bright glimmer in the potted plant where the Staff of Dreams stuck out, fractured end down.

* * *

Daisuke was only aware that everything had been dark for a very long time when he woke. At first he couldn't understand why he had such a horrible headache but then his eyes grew wide as he remembered. The roof! He'd fallen! Looking around frantically, he was surprised to find himself at home in his bed.

At that exact moment, Emiko, his mother, walked in, pausing when she saw him sitting up.

"Oh, good!" she said. "You're awake. Riku finally left a couple hours ago."

"Riku?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"Yes. She simply wouldn't leave after she found you but she looked dead on her feet so I sent her home." Daisuke nearly choked.

"_Riku_ found me? But…! Did she see…?"

"…You transform?" Emiko finished for him. "No." And Daisuke realized that he must have transformed back after blacking out. He breathed a sigh of relief. Emiko smiled. "How do you feel, sweetie?"

"Fine, mom."

"And whatever happened to that pretty Staff you were supposed to be getting?" Daisuke hadn't yet thought about that.

"I must have dropped it when I fell."

"Well then," Emiko replied. "You'll just have to go back and get it. Now come have breakfast." She walked out, leaving Daisuke to get dressed and follow.

With everything so chaotic that morning, it wasn't until he was halfway to school that it occurred to him to wonder where Wiz was. The last time he'd seen the bunny-like creature, it had been attacking Tora. Daisuke was worried. Wiz should have been back long before then if he was safe. Still, if Tora had somehow trapped Wiz, she was in for a surprise. And if she'd _hurt_ Wiz she was going to have more than a shape-shifting bunny to worry about, Daisuke would make sure of that…

* * *

Riku was in front of the main entryway to the school when Daisuke arrived. He started to walk towards her and was only a few feet away when he saw a blur out of the corner of his eye and a moment later something ran him down full force, tackling him to the ground.

"Takeshi!" Daisuke yelped as he hit concrete for the second time in twenty-four hours. And here his headache had just been starting to abate. Takeshi started to stand up just as Riku grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off.

"Hey! Hey!" Takeshi protested. "Watch it!"

"You are so insensitive sometimes!" Riku snapped. "Daisuke could've died last night and you're not helping, knocking him to the ground."

"He looks fine to me," Takeshi replied, freeing himself from Riku to look back at Daisuke, who was wincing as he got to his feet. "He's fine." Riku turned to Daisuke, letting Takeshi escape.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, I mean… you looked pretty bad last time I saw you."

"I'm fine," Daisuke replied. "I wasn't hurt that bad." Riku smiled but at that moment Risa went running past them, long hair flying out behind her.

"Come on you two! You're going to be late!" she called.

* * *

Tora was craning her neck at an odd angle as she studied the roofs of the houses and buildings of the city. She wanted to have the city memorized. If she was going to confront Dark again, she wanted to know the area she would be doing it in.

Getting dizzy, she let her gaze drop back to the street. That was when she saw it—a shimmer in a potted plant to her right. Curious, she took a few steps closer and realized that there was something long slanted through the plant. Reaching in, she pulled out a long, slender staff with intricate swirls up the sides and a glass tip, which had been fractured. Tora recognized it immediately. Dark had been carrying it when she grabbed him. And that meant he would probably want it back. Tora smiled. Perhaps she didn't have to chase Dark after all, perhaps Dark would come to her…

**

* * *

Special thanks to Lord Scribbles for the critique; I've kept it in mind. I always love to read your reviews! **

**Thanks as well to Dream Vixen, Leonhart Zero, and Danime-chan. Your support means a lot! **

**Well, Nickole, it's about time! Glad to hear from you! And sorry, you'll have to wait for me to start my Senior Project (and get un-stuck) before I can finish the story up and get it to you (cruel laugh). I'm so evil! "Knowing me, knowing you, it's the best I can do!" **

**Review everyone! Or you won't get the rest of it! (paranoid—staring out window just in case hordes of angry people show up on doorstep with lawsuits) Blackmail? What blackmail? I don't know what you're talking about! (nervous giggle) **


	4. The Catastrophe

Wow, either no one realized chapter 3 was up, everyone decided to boycott my story at once, or I really am a bad writer (which makes me feel really sad). If you're still reading, would you at least tell me what I did wrong? Should I finish the story up or just leave it because I do actually have another five chapters written that just need a little revising?

Chapter 4

The Catastrophe

Tora had to cut her elation short in order to hurry home. She'd snuck out of the house early in order to prowl the city but school would be starting soon and she was already going to be late. So, Staff in hand, she burst in her front door and hurried to hide the Staff in her room, ignoring her mother's worried, "Tora, hunny, where have you been?" But when Tora opened the door to her room she stopped dead in her tracks. Her room was a-shambles. Papers were scattered everywhere, there was broken glass on the carpet, and the small cage that had held the creature she'd captured last night was empty. It had escaped! Tora sagged to her knees, stricken at the mess. It was going to take forever to clean it all up!

"Tora! You're going to be late!"

* * *

Daisuke had gotten into his seat seconds before the bell rang. Riku smiled at him as the teacher took attendance. Suddenly the door banged open and a girl with long dark hair ran panting into the room. Daisuke looked on in shock.

"_That's her_!" Dark whispered in the back of his mind. "_That's Tora_!"

"_I know_," Daisuke replied. What was she doing here?

"Class," the teacher said. "This is our new student, Tora Nasaki. She just transferred here. Tora, you can take the empty seat next to Daisuke." Daisuke gripped his desk with white knuckles as she started toward him. What if she figured out who he was? Who he transformed into? He couldn't let that happen! He stood up, so suddenly he startled the boy next to him.

"No!" It was a startled exclamation. The teacher looked flabbergasted.

"Why ever not?" she asked. Then, when Daisuke only stood there, sweating, she said, "Tora, sit down."

"No!" Daisuke said again. "I mean… I don't think it's a good idea. Tora should… be by someone who can show her how things work." He could feel his face getting redder as he stood there, everyone watching him. Tora stood frozen in the middle of the isle, uncertainty painted across her face. Riku looked at him with surprise. Satoshi watched with interest. The teacher just looked flustered.

"If _you_ want to show her around you can do so tomorrow morning," she replied. "Risa will help you. Now sit down!"

"But…!" Daisuke spluttered, searching his brain for something that would convince her. "I might give her cuties or something!"

"Daisuke! I don't know what's gotten into you but I will not ask again. Sit _down_ or go to the office!" Daisuke sat, face flaming, with a groan.

"_What have I gotten myself into_?" he asked silently. What a catastrophe! Dark was laughing in the back of his head.

"_Way to go, Daisuke_!" he chuckled. Tora took the seat across from him and shot him a reproachful glance.

"Now, if we can get back to our lesson," the teacher was saying. "Today you'll be working in groups to identify the different kinds of cell division." She began to divide up the class. "Daisuke, you and Risa will work together." So a few minutes later Daisuke and Risa were stationed in a corner of the classroom, by the door. Risa had opened one of the windows to let a breeze in.

That's when it happened. Risa had just started to turn away from the window when Daisuke saw, out of the corner of his eye, a small white thing come zooming in with an agitated 'kyuu' and hit Risa in the face. Risa shrieked, jerked back, toppled into Daisuke, and brought them both to the ground.

In the minutes following, while Risa was still shrieking and everyone was trying to figure out what had happened, Daisuke escaped. No one noticed that his hair was longer and darker than it should have been, or that he was a little taller than usual. Only Riku saw him leave.

Daisuke was panicked. If anyone had seen him…! But there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. Dark was in control.

Dark halted a ways down the hall and began to walk, searching for some way to have fun. As he passed the bathrooms, a girl came out, started to walk past him and then stopped, staring. Dark grinned charmingly at her.

"You're…" she began as Dark stepped closer to her and Daisuke, sensing what Dark was going to do, strenuously protested.

"_Dark, no_!" he said, distressed. "_Don't_!" But it was too late. Dark kissed her.

"For your silence," he said, looking into her eyes as he pulled away. The girl nodded mutely and watched him walk off down the hall.

"You can open your eyes now, Daisuke," Dark said as soon as they were out of sight. Daisuke opened his eyes but before he could say anything he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!"

"_It's Riku_!" Daisuke said.

"No!" Dark complained. "Not now!" But it was too late. He was already transforming. Daisuke found himself standing in the middle of the empty hall, a sulky Dark in the back of his mind. He sank to the floor in relief, and that's where Riku found him.

"What happened?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, standing up. "Let's go back to the classroom."

* * *

When the final bell rang that day, Daisuke stood for a moment at the gates, under the sign that read: Azumano Middle School. Then he turned and started walking down the street, in the opposite direction of his home. Emiko and Dark both wanted that Staff back and Daisuke figured it had to be somewhere near where he'd fallen.

He'd retrieved a hysterical Wiz from Risa earlier in the day and the little bunny-like thing was perched on his shoulder as he searched. The street was dark despite the bright sunshine. The Staff couldn't have gone far, he thought. Hopefully, it had only rolled a short ways and would be found shortly. Besides, there really weren't many places for it to be down the relatively bare street.

He searched for hours, slowly widening his search. But of course, he couldn't find the Staff anywhere…


	5. The Dreams

Dear Lord Scribbles. You were right. I went through and took out a lot of Daisuke's complaining. It might not be perfect but rest assured it's a lot better. Also, I couldn't help but grin when I read your review. You like Satoshi? He's in the next three chapters after this, I do believe. A lot of him. I personally like Krad, so guess who also gets to show up next chapter?

To everyone—You wanted more description and I tried to go through this one and do better. In any case, it's two pages longer than any of the other chapters. Plus, I added in Tora's past, or most of it, so you'll understand more about her. Good luck and thank you for the tips!

Chapter 5

The Dreams

Daisuke couldn't sleep that night; he kept dreaming…

_Dark was flying along the housetops, a shadow shades deeper than the night and just as silent save for the soft whistling of the wind against Wiz's huge dark wings. It was dark and it was raining again. It always seemed to be raining, as though the rain was the night's silvery, bitter-tasting tears, constantly beating out the rhythm of night's heart—pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Dark was only a silhouette against the ominous gray clouds, easily mistaken in the haze. _

_It was time to steal the Staff of Dreams—that shimmering bright scepter at the museum. Slipping past Satoshi would be fun! He could almost imagine the look on the commander's face… No, wait—Dark was confused—they already had the Staff. He remembered stealing it! And suddenly it was there, in his hand, long and slender and gleaming gold. What was going on? It hadn't been there a moment ago. _

_Confused, Dark stopped, hovering in mid-air, and examined the Staff. It was definitely the right one. It had the same intricate swirls and glass tip. But something was different. The glass tip, it was fractured! Dark's eyes opened wide in alarm. There was something foreboding about the broken Staff, something bad that Dark knew was important, that he almost remembered… but not quite. He shook his head in frustration, trying to free the memory. _

"No!_" The shout seemed to come from everywhere, as if it had broken through the dream from somewhere outside, somewhere in reality. Dark looked up at the ferocity of it, ready to defend himself, but he was alone. The night breathed heavily but all was still in the rain-drenched shadows. There was nothing there. Dark started to relax, his grip easing on the Staff. _

_Suddenly there was a pained, 'kyuu!' and Dark's gaze jerked upward just as his wings shredded. They were literally ripped apart into thousands of black feathers. Wiz was ripped apart… _

"_Wiz!" Dark cried out above the suddenly pounding heartbeat of the night, distraught. But everything was happening so quickly… _

"_Wiz, Wiz!" the night echoed back, almost tauntingly, it's tears forgotten. The rain and freezing wind whipped Dark's clothes, plastering them to his body. Without wings he was falling. Again. Falling down, faster and faster. Falling into the heartless night. And the darkness below ate him as he fell. Sharp teeth tore into him—the biting teeth of wind and the gnashing teeth of night. Dark screamed as pain like a thousand daggers stabbed through him, tearing him apart. Everything went bitter cold and…_

"_Daisuke_!"

Daisuke sat bolt upright in bed, gasping and shaking, drenched in sweat. His eyes were wide with the fading memories of falling… and pain. What was going on? What _was_ that? He wrapped his arms around his knees and shook, trying to stave off the pain he could still feel. Trying to take in great gulps of air and calm down.

"_Daisuke, are you alright_?" It was Dark. Wiz was snuggled up on his pillow. They were both okay. It wasn't real, nothing had happened. "_You were thrashing around and moaning_."

"I'm fine," Daisuke replied, his voice a trembling whisper. "It was just… a dream."

"_Looked more like a nightmare to me_." Daisuke laughed shakily.

"Yeah, a nightmare." But he couldn't help but wonder… It took him hours to fall back asleep—long, wide-eyed hours, and when sleep reclaimed him so did the nightmares—the clingy, cobwebby, syrupy-thick nightmares.

* * *

Daisuke was bone-tired the next morning. He hadn't slept hardly at all. Just getting out of bed seemed a daunting task.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Emiko greeted him with her usual amount of energy as he came down stairs yawning widely and slipped into a chair at the table. It was all he could do to prop his eyes open and yawn again. The television was on and currently showing a picture of a note with dark curly writing. It took Daisuke a minute to get the writing into focus.

**I will steal the Silver Circlet at 10:00 tonight. **

**-Dark **

"Mo-om…!" Daisuke protested.

"Oh, don't you 'mo-om' me!" Emiko replied. "You didn't steal anything last night. It'll be good for you." Daisuke groaned—he was way too tired for that sort of thing tonight—but there was nothing he could do about it now. Breakfast, at least, woke him up a little.

* * *

Tora sat at the hardwood table in the dining room and watched the report on the TV.

"Tora, darling," her mother spoke from across the table, hands carefully folded in front of her as she smiled indulgently. Her flyaway brown hair was an oddity next to her neatly buttoned business shirt and small silver earrings. Tora knew that when she walked down the street everyone would turn to watch.

"Yeah?" Tora asked, still watching the TV.

"You're father and I have decided to go away for a little while on a trip. We'll be back in several days, we know you can look after things while we're gone." Tora nodded, not really listening. Her parents were hardly ever home. After all, that's how it had started. All because her parents had decided to take a little cruise for a week. If she thought about it she could still see the dark house, still hear the sharp tap of footsteps across the floor as she sat, curled up and shaking, under the desk, praying for it to end. She'd never forget those footsteps.

It had started before that, though, with the reports on the TV, not unlike the one's about Dark. Every other day that week there'd been a story on the news about the man they called The Cutter, because anyone who got in the way of his heists was found with their throats cut and their skin crisscrossed by deep lacerations, all sliced up seven ways to Sunday. Everyone had been scared. No one knew who'd be next. Then her parents had decided to take their routine vacation on a cruise ship for a week, assuming perhaps that their house was big enough, with enough locks and security to keep anyone out…

_Tora didn't really care that they were gone. It meant she could throw parties anytime she wanted. After all, their house was certainly large enough. As far as she was concerned, The Cutter was just another sad news story, something to shake her head over and then forget about. Sure, people died, but it was always someone else…_

_Then, several days after her parents had left, she was sitting on a couch watching a movie with her best friend Kohana when she heard something, some soft noise far off in the house. She might not have heard it if it weren't for the fact that they'd turned the sound down low and all the lights off. At first she dismissed it as the house settling but then she heard the noise again. She clicked the pause button and listened, silencing Kohana's questions. It took a while but as they sat, straining their ears against the darkness, they heard the unmistakable sound of soft footsteps on the stairs. _

"_Who is that?" Kohana asked. Tora shrugged, still listening. There shouldn't have been anyone else in the house. Something wasn't right. There was a sudden snap and Tora jumped before she realized she'd twisted a button off the couch. _

"_This is ridiculous," Tora said, standing up suddenly. "I'm going to find out who it is." It was Kohana who saved her. Her friend clicked the TV off and grabbed her arm just as she started for the stairs. _

"_No, Tora!" Kohana said. "What if it's…" She trailed off but Tora could tell what she had been about to say. The Cutter. Tora wanted to laugh but she couldn't, not with Kohana staring up at her like that, with those wide, frightened eyes. She suddenly felt cold herself. The house, which moments before had been warm and friendly, now seemed chill and desolate. The darkness was filled with a buzzing like many whispers that Tora strained to hear over. It was a little harder to breathe. _

"_Please," Kohana whispered, tugging slightly on Tora's sleeve. And slowly, Tora nodded. Together they turned and ran the other way, into her parent's bedroom. Tora ducked under her mother's Vanity while Kohana crept into the space between her parent's king-size bed and cedar chest, quickly obscured except for her face by the overhanging sheets. _

_Then they heard the footsteps, the footsteps that always seemed to be getting closer but never seemed to actually arrive, the footsteps that she could still hear at night in her dreams. She'd known then, without knowing how she knew, exactly who it was. He'd come to her house… _

_She looked over and caught Kohana's eyes. They watched each other as they waited, the darkness louder than ever. Tora could see Kohana shake, her mind undoubtedly coming up with horrible pictures of the things that were going to happen to her when he found her. Then they'd just be another pair of mutilated bodies, another morning news special, something to forget. Tora wasn't scared or shaking—rather, she seemed to be watching from somewhere else, numb. Her mind continued to work just fine, a little too clearly, in fact, as though she could suddenly see in high definition. The course strands of beige carpet, the knots in the stained wooden bed frame across from her, the way the door stood yawning open. She'd simply frozen. _

_Kohana leaned her head against the cedar chest, her dark hair falling around her face to hide the trembling, the hiccup-like little breaths she was taking. Kohana, who'd never wished anyone ill in her life. Kohana, who didn't deserve to die…_

Tora shook her head to dispel the memory before it got any further. The point was she'd decided afterward that she was never going to be a victim again. She was going to be the hunter and hunt down the ones no one else could. And she had. So what if her parents were never home? She seldom noticed anymore. Her nights were too often taken up by her work. Besides, the police had received another note—it was on the TV. Dark was going to steal the Silver Circlet. Perfect. She'd searched for him the night before but fruitlessly. Tonight, though… tonight she'd be waiting…

* * *

Daisuke left early for school that morning (still yawning) in order to show Tora around like the teacher had assigned. But it wasn't Risa who'd shown up as the other guide.

Riku was waiting for him at the gates with Tora.

"I switched with Risa," Riku explained. "She didn't want to get up early and I didn't think the teacher would care if I took her place."

"It's very nice of you to show me around," Tora said, "but it isn't necessary. I can figure things out."

"Nonsense," Riku replied. "We're already here. Come on!" Together, Riku and Daisuke took Tora on a tour of the school (Daisuke yawning every now and then). They'd shown her the swimming pool and the gym and were just going to show her the stage when Daisuke turned a corner and bumped smack into Satoshi. Satoshi caught the sleeve of Daisuke's shirt and kept him from falling.

"Careful," Satoshi said.

"Thanks," Daisuke replied, straightening.

"No problem. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Showing Tora around," Riku replied. Daisuke turned to look back at Riku but froze halfway there. Out of the corner of his eye he'd seen a flash of gold. For a moment the hallway disappeared and Daisuke was standing in darkness, staring at the Staff. Then it faded and Riku was watching him worriedly.

"Daisuke? What's wrong?" she asked. "You look pale."

"It's nothing," he replied. "I'm tired." He yawned as if for evidence. But Satoshi's eyes had narrowed.

"Be careful," Satoshi replied before he turned and walked away. Daisuke stared after him for a moment, suddenly overwhelmed by the same sense of foreboding he'd felt during the dream, when he'd realized the Staff was broken. What did he mean? And _what_ on earth had just happened?

**

* * *

Yeah! I can't wait for the next chapter! I'm really upset, though. I finally got fed up with everyone else knowing what the characters looked like and bought the anime. But neither Krad nor Satoshi is in episode four through eight! And I still don't know how the whole thing ends! What a nightmare!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I feel better… **


	6. Krad

Yes! I'm so excited! This is one of my all time favorite chapters! I finally get to write about Krad! And he's in the next chapter, too! Could a girl wish for anything more? (No, don't answer that, people)

**Chapter 6**

Krad

Satoshi closed his eyes briefly as he leaned against the wall. Sometimes the world had to be shut out in order think; sometimes all that was needed was a little peace and quiet. Well, as much peace and quiet as there was with Krad around, which wasn't much. School hadn't started yet at least and there was no one in the halls to disturb him.

Something was bothering him, something about Daisuke… For a moment Satoshi's face was drawn in concentration, his eyebrows coming together. There was something wrong with Daisuke. It wasn't just the way he'd suddenly frozen, his eyes focused on nothing, or the way he'd seemed to slump slightly afterward, as though something had exhausted him. No, it was more that… just for a second… Satoshi thought he'd seen Daisuke flicker, like a bad picture, like something that wasn't really there or perhaps like something that wasn't going to be there much longer. For a split second, so quick even Satoshi wasn't sure he'd seen it, Daisuke had disappeared.

"_Thinking about _him_ again_?" The voice broke into Satoshi's mind, surprising him. He'd been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he'd forgotten about Krad and that was never a good thing. If he'd learned one thing, it was that talking to Krad never accomplished anything. He pushed away from the wall and began walking down the hall towards his first class, ignoring the voice in his head. Krad made a small, amused sound when he realized Satoshi wasn't going to answer. For a moment there was silence. Then Krad's voice changed slightly, becoming more thoughtful, as though he were talking to himself.

"_It's beginning_…"

* * *

Risa came over to Daisuke's house that night because they hadn't managed to finish their homework (they'd lost one whole day because of the episode with Wiz). Daisuke was worried, and not just because Riku had barely spoken one word to him after finding out. Dark, on the other hand, had been teasing him tirelessly the entire day.

Risa showed up around six on his doorstep. Daisuke opened the door and promptly froze. He stared for a few minutes, Risa getting more and more anxious, until Dark whispered, "_Well, say hello, it isn't going to kill you_." The words jolted Daisuke out of his momentary paralysis.

"Hi, Risa," he said. "Come on in." They worked at the dining room table for a couple hours, talking minimally. Dark kept suggesting things to say, which only made Daisuke more painfully aware that the girl he had once loved was sitting across from him. Finally, after several hours, Risa looked at her watch and seemed startled.

"Oh, I have to go!" she said, jumping up. "I want to be at the museum when Dark shows up!" She halted in the middle of running for the door and turned back. "Daisuke, would you come with me?"

"I…" Daisuke spluttered. "I… I can't!"

"Oh," Risa said, very softly and he thought he saw tears well up in her eyes as she turned away, clutching the schoolbooks she'd brought closer to her chest, her hair falling across her face.

"Risa!" he called, standing up. "Risa, I'm sorry!" But Risa only shook her head as she hurried out the door.

As the door slammed behind her Daisuke sat back down in his chair, or rather, Dark did.

"Nice one, Daisuke," he said. Emiko walked into the room, having heard the door slam.

"Now what was all that about?" she asked.

"Daisuke upset Risa." Emiko shook her head.

"He'll never get her if he keeps this up." Then she looked Dark in the eyes. "Shouldn't you be stealing a certain silver bracelet?" Dark put one hand to his heart in mock offense, as if to say, "Who, me?" But a few minutes later he and Wiz were on their way to the museum…

* * *

Tora shifted uncomfortably. She had slipped out of the house and entered the museum while it was still open that day. The police never came until after closing to begin preparing for Dark's arrival. For Tora, it had been child's play to slip into one of the janitors closets, conveniently placed near the room with the Silver Circlet, and wait until after closing. But she hadn't counted on the cramped muscles she was developing after hours of sitting still in a four by four room. She tried to stretch a little but it was hard wedged as she was between a vacuum and a crate of glass cleaner. At least it wouldn't be much longer. She watched her clock and waited…

* * *

Riku knew Risa would be waiting outside the museum that night, though she still didn't know what her sister saw in that pervert. Still, if Risa was going to be out at ten o'clock in the dark, Riku was going to be there to make sure she was safe. What a pain her sister was turning out to be! This time, she dressed warmly…

* * *

Dark was in the museum and headed toward the Silver Circlet at exactly ten o'clock. The whole place was oddly silent. He met no police officers as he darted along the shadowy halls but somewhere far off in the building he could hear the soft _click_ of a clock, dutifully sounding out the time. He slipped ghost-like into the room where the Silver Circlet was displayed on a glass pedestal. But as he approached the glass pedestal he stopped in surprise. It was empty! He stood for a moment before it, taken aback. Then a sudden glint in the darkness to his left snapped his gaze around.

"Looking for this?" Satoshi stepped into the moonlight streaming through a bank of windows, holding one hand up. There on his wrist was the Silver Circlet. It glinted in the light. The Circlet had a very unique power, one that if Satoshi chose to use… well, the results wouldn't be pleasant. Dark swore. He wouldn't give Satoshi the chance.

"You always have to make things difficult," he said and leapt forwards. But Satoshi was ready. He used Dark's momentum to spin him around and knock him to the ground. Dark went down already twisting to soften the landing, rolled and came back up. The whole thing was one rapid sequence of events—each blow exacted with precision in a deadly sort of dance. Dark's movements knocked Satoshi off balance and he was being shoved towards the window before he knew what was happening. At the last second Satoshi twisted agilely and Dark hit the glass instead, hard. For a few seconds (no more than a heartbeat or a breath) Satoshi faded out and he saw the crowd gathered outside, all looking up. His gaze slid over the meaningless multitude of faces and landed suddenly on one standing a little apart from the others, whose face just happened to be upturned at that exact moment and caught in the light. _Riku_. His eyes opened wide.

"No!" he shouted. Not now! What was she _doing_ here? But it was too late. He was losing control. He heard Satoshi curse.

* * *

Tora opened the closet door and stepped out a minute before ten, easing aching muscles. Everything was dark and silent. She snuck down the hall, passing large paintings of cloudy sky-scapes and foamy water worlds without a second glance. Art had never held much attraction to her. It was just a picture, what was so neat about that? She had to deal with the real world too often to be interested in others.

Soon she stood at one of the archways leading into the room with the Silver Circlet, just out of sight but with a perfect view. There she watched and waited as the time drew nearer. A clock struck ten somewhere in the museum just as Dark appeared. She started to stand up when Satoshi stepped out of the shadows and she ducked back down again. With fascination, she watched as the drama unfolded. But then her eyes opened wide as Dark hit the window and… _shifted_. Tora couldn't think of any other word to describe it. But that didn't matter for a second later it was someone else pinned to the glass—someone she knew well. Tora couldn't quite seem to grasp what she was seeing.

Daisuke! It couldn't be!

* * *

Riku kept one eye on Risa while at the same time watching the museum in semi-interest. Not that she thought she'd see much but there wasn't much else to do while she waited. Risa, at least, was happy and excited. Then all at once her eye was drawn to sudden movement in one of the second-story windows. She gasped. It couldn't be! For a second she thought… no, it was impossible! She thought she saw Daisuke! She squinted, trying to see, but the figure's back was pressed to the glass and she couldn't see his face. It had looked like Daisuke for a second but from that distance it could have been Dark. Then he was gone, leaving Riku doubtful she'd seen him. From the continued chatter around her, she was the only one who'd noticed.

* * *

Satoshi cursed as Daisuke slumped against the window and backed up, trying to put distance between them. Why did this have to happen now? There couldn't have been a worse time. Immediately he tried to suppress any emotion. Any fear about what might happen was quickly wrapped up and pushed to the back of his mind, any worry about whether Daisuke was hurt or not, because if he worried something worse would happen. If he worried… There was a low laugh in the back of his head.

"_You really think you can suppress me, little tamer_?" Krad asked. And dismayed, Satoshi felt himself lose control and begin to change.

**

* * *

Special thanks to Lord Scribbles, Leonhart Zero, and everyone who reminded me to cheer up and keep trying.**

**Stubbornly—I will not give up! **

**P.S. I didn't mean to say anything about this yet because I'm not sure I'll actually go through with it but I want to. I think I might try an experiment and write another story exactly the opposite of this onewhere I tried to stick to the story line in this one I think I'll change the entire world in the next. Where this one is about Dark and Daisuke, I think (hope) the next one will be about Krad and Satoshi. Where Krad was the antagonist in this one I want to write one in which he's the protagonist. And finally, where this one was based on art and action, I want the next one to be based on romance and magic. And I'll see what happens. **

**Here's to whatever tomorrow might bring… **


	7. The Power of the Silver Circlet

Things have to get worse before they get better! Good point, though, Lord Scribbles, you brought up something I was just puzzling over myself. I think I'll ask the two of you (reviewers).

Q: At this point in the story it could go either way; Riku could figure out who Daisuke is, or she could remain blissfully ignorant. What do you think, what should it be? Either way, though, this isn't quite the end of her part.

**Chapter 7**

The Power of the Silver Circlet

Krad pinned Daisuke to the window with one hand around his neck, nearly choking him. Daisuke began to gasp for breath.

"_Stop, Krad_!" Satoshi shouted, trying desperately to retake control, hammering mercilessly at Krad's defenses. But Krad's will was like iron, impenetrable beneath the onslaught, and he pushed Satoshi back, laughing.

"_Go ahead and use up your energy_," he replied. "_Exhaust yourself. Then I'll get to stay this way longer_." And finally, with a sinking feeling, Satoshi realized Krad was right, there was nothing he could to do but watch.

* * *

Daisuke was shaken and confused. His head hurt and he couldn't focus on anything but the painful grip around his neck. It was choking him.

"_You have to think of Risa_!" Dark yelled, trying to get through to the frightened fourteen-year-old.

"Do you know the power of the Silver Circlet?" Krad asked tauntingly, tightening his grip. But Daisuke was too dazed, too agitated to listen. "It can make people forget things. But you… you won't have anything to forget."

"_Daisuke_!" Dark said, desperate to stop the darkness that had started to steal Daisuke's vision. "_Remember Risa! Think about kissing her_!" There was no response from Daisuke. Dark was surprised. "_Man, things are really bad when _that_ doesn't get a rise out of him_," he thought. Daisuke may have been too far gone to concentrate, his eyes wide and unfocused as he gasped for air, but as he started to lose consciousness he began to hallucinate. Riku, looking up at him from the ground, coming after him when the episode with Wiz had transformed him into Dark. Satoshi catching hold of his sleeve, waiting for him in front of the window. Emiko coming up the stairs with breakfast. And finally…

"_Risa_," he thought hazily. He remembered Risa… Risa earlier that day asking, "Daisuke, would you come with me?" He remembered seeing her through Dark's eyes as she stood in the dark on another night not so long ago and whispered, "I love you." It was enough. The darkness might have eaten him at that point but he was already changing.

Dark breathed a sigh of relief as he took back over. He never even gave a surprised Krad time to react, but twisted free of his grip, simultaneously sliding the Circlet from his wrist.

"You!" Krad snarled as he whirled to face Dark.

"Me!" Dark replied, grinning. He held the Circlet up in the air. "It's been a pleasure but I really must be going now." Krad leapt toward him but Dark danced out of reach and took off towards one of the exits. Now was not the time to confront his old enemy, Dark was worried about Daisuke. They raced down a long hallway until Dark turned abruptly into another room with a balcony. Seconds before Krad came running in after him, Dark threw himself off the balcony, caught the bottom of the rail, and swung himself under, where he clung, upside down, scarcely daring to breathe.

He heard footsteps as Krad came to a halt above him and looked around, cursing.

* * *

Krad stood with one hand clenched at his side as he looked out into the night, but there was no sign of Dark. The skies were as empty and hollow as ever.

"_Phantom Thief, indeed_…" he thought to himself. The wind momentarily picked up, blowing his hair awry. It had been a while since Satoshi had last tried to retake control and, worried by the silence, Krad cautiously checked to make sure his tamer wasn't up to something. But Satoshi was still worn out after using so much energy to try and retake control. He was resting, trying to conserve his strength. So, for the moment an uneasy peace prevailed. Krad sighed and stared out into the night. It was so… _nice_, not to have to fight for a few moments. He knew it wouldn't last forever. It was only a momentary respite. Soon enough Satoshi would try to retake control and eventually Dark would come again. But that wasn't now. For the moment life ceased to be a battle and everything was quiet. And quiet was something Krad never got much of.

For Krad, everything was about struggle; he struggled to exist every day, fighting his tamer every inch of the way. Life would never be for him what it was for Dark. Dark might have been content existing for a few minutes every night until some girl fell in love with his tamer, but Krad wasn't. He was a force that no amount of restraint could tame or force into acquiescence. Krad wasn't going to go quietly. He wanted to live…

* * *

It seemed to take forever for Krad to go away. Dark waited patiently. But after several minutes the footsteps finally disappeared back inside the room and Dark judged it safe to leave. He let go of the underside of the balcony and dropped, Wiz's wings opening to lift him away.

As he flew he turned his thoughts inward.

"_Daisuke? Are you okay_?" There was no reply, but if he concentrated he could just hear the soft sounds of Daisuke's breathing. Dark let him sleep, worried. First the nightmares and now Krad. And Daisuke had already been exhausted. Dark wished he knew what was going on.

* * *

Tora sat stock-still by the door, staring absently into the darkness opposite her. She'd meant to try for Dark but things had changed. There were _two_ of them! Never had it occurred to her that there might be more than one. She grinned suddenly, more of a flash of teeth than a grin. It just meant twice as much fun. Imagine the shock when she turned them in, especially Satoshi, the commander! Not that she planned on letting anyone know _who_ had captured them; fame meant little to Tora. What did she care what people thought of her? No, it was more the chase, the thrill, the knowledge that she had gotten revenge, in some small way, for what had happened to Kohana. An image of Kohana's mutilated body popped into her head and she immediately tried to focus on what she'd just seen to dispel it. Satoshi and Daisuke, that's what was important now. They might not have been murderers but they were thieves. She laughed, a deep ironic laugh. Oh, this was rich!

* * *

Riku walked slowly home. She _thought_ she'd seen Daisuke but it couldn't be! There was no way Daisuke could have gotten in there. Unless… Riku shook her head. That was impossible. Dark just looked a lot like Daisuke. Yeah, that was it. She'd seen Dark but she'd been thinking about Daisuke so much lately (especially since Risa had gone over to his house earlier) that she'd mistaken the two. It had just been her imagination. Riku smiled, satisfied.

* * *

Like the night before, Daisuke's sleep was haunted…

_There were lights on in the house. That's what he noticed first. The windows shown with a rosy glow, making little bright squares on the lawn and splashed like pale paint across the trees outside. Then he looked up, and up, and up, as the rest of the house seemed to loom into view. It was gigantic! Balconies jutted out from under windows and frosted French doors, their railings molded into twisting vines and budding flowers. Daisuke was standing at the beginning of the footpath, all the stones carefully cut and placed in swirling wind patterns, rows of small flowers lining the sides with intermittent stone urns all carefully twined with ivy. Tora sat on the stone steps, which were studded with gleaming rocks, in a rectangle of light. She grinned and the Staff of Dreams appeared beside her. _

"_I knew you'd come," she said. "You wouldn't leave it." Tora held the Staff up. It glittered in the light like a beacon guiding lost ships. Daisuke reached out, as if he could stretch the twenty feet between them and snatch it back. He had to get it! He didn't know why—it didn't matter. But it was imperative he get the Staff back; every instinct he had was screaming at him to get it. Or something bad was going to happen. _

_One hand out-stretched, he reached. A little further! It was so close! _

"_You want it?" Tora taunted him. She twirled it between her fingers and watched it glint. Daisuke clenched his teeth as he strained to cross the distance between them. His hand was shaking as he finally reached impossibly far and grasped it. Then all at once there was no distance between them at all. He was standing in front of her, as though they'd never been any further apart than a few inches. But then, just as Daisuke smiled in triumph and clutched the Staff to his chest exultantly, a dagger appeared in Tora's other hand and she stabbed him. Daisuke cried out and doubled over as blinding heat pierced his side. _

_The Staff clattered to the stone steps and rolled, making an odd tinkling noise as it hit. The glass end fractured. Daisuke tried to catch it, even as he clasped his side and hissed in pain. He'd failed again; he'd lost the Staff. He couldn't explain why that was so unbelievably important but it was. Tora's blade stabbed into his back as he tried to reach for it and he collapsed to the stone, screaming. Pain, incredible pain, lancing through his body. He couldn't think anymore. The Staff was just a few feet away. It was the only important thing. As his vision started to fade and Tora came for him again, he just had time to feebly reach out and try to grab the Staff. But it was like reaching through sand, everything was dragging at him, dragging him back. Reality seemed to shift to keep him from it. He struggled to reach the few more inches towards it, desperate, despairing. All was lost if he couldn't get it… What was lost? Daisuke didn't know anymore. As the blade came down one final time his vision finally faded into hollow oblivion. _

And he woke having just knocked Wiz off the bed. The bunny-like creature was running around in circles on the floor crying 'Kyuu! Kyuu!' And in the back of his mind, Dark was saying, "_Daisuke, what happened_?"

"I'm sorry, Wiz," Daisuke said, scooping Wiz up in his arms. "It was an accident."

"_What were you dreaming about_?" Dark asked. Daisuke petted Wiz a little before replying.

"It was just a nightmare," Daisuke said.

"_But a nightmare that's keeping you up_." It was true. Daisuke yawned. He was dead tired but he couldn't sleep. "_Were there any girls in it_?"

"One, she tried to kill me." Dark winced.

"_Killer_ _women_," he said solemnly. "_That's a scary thought_." Daisuke shook his head in amusement, curled back up on his side with Wiz next to his chest, and stared out at his room. It was dark. The moon shown in through his window and illuminated a bright patch on the floor. Just like in the dream. It was hours before he got back to sleep and even then, only to wake shaking once again.

**

* * *

To: Lord Scribbles. I'm glad you liked it. (smiling). I have to apologize, though (suddenly looking down at the floor in embarrassment), for what happens to your favorite character in chapter nine (even though that's two chapters away). Sorry, it couldn't be helped and it won't hurt him permanently, I promise!**

**To: Leonhart Zero. Thank you for reviewing. It's so nice to see your reviews and it means a lot to me. Perhaps the most awful thing in the world is to be terrible at the one thing you love most to do. **

**To: everyone previously mentioned. Fair warning: It's getting harder to update as homework increases along with the impending doom of Senior Projects. The point is, I'll probably have to stop updating as quickly. Oh, but on the bright side, Daisuke's little problem will be explained shortly. In chapter nine. Please be patient. **

**But I can't wait for April! The next book comes out! Along with the next four episodes, apparently. **


	8. The Collapse

Well, I warned you it would take a while to update. Sigh. This is really short. I fear the next one won't be that much better. Oh well. Oh, and because my computer loves me so much I can't preview this chapter and fix things so the dividers between different people's point-of-views should be three slashes. If not I'll personally kill the computer! (Computer gives evil, death glare) I... I mean... give it tender loving care!

**Chapter 8**

**The Collapse**

By the next morning, Daisuke was beat. He dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs, yawning the whole way, his vision bleary. Every step felt like slogging through quicksand.

Dark watched worriedly as Daisuke tripped into the kitchen and sat down at the table, rubbing his eyes. Even Emiko noticed something was wrong.

"You look tired," she said. "Didn't sleep well?" Daisuke mumbled something that sounded affirmative.

School wasn't any better. All through first period he had his face resting against one hand as the teacher's voice faded in and out. He yawned a lot and almost started to doze off a couple times before jerking back awake. Tora was watching him intently but he didn't even notice.

As Daisuke started to open the door to his second period classroom, someone yelled his name.

"DAISUKE!" Daisuke was so startled he slammed the door he was opening closed again, right on Takeshi. Daisuke immediately opened the door again as Takeshi let out a pain-filled cross between a yowl and a gasp. He staggered free of the door. Riku (who was standing behind Daisuke and who had happened to see the whole thing) snorted.

"You deserved it, Takeshi," she said as he straightened indignantly.

"What did you want, anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"I… Never mind," he said, storming off. Riku shrugged, as if to say, "That's Takeshi."

"What's the holdup?" And Daisuke realized they'd been blocking the door. Risa, Satoshi, and Tora were all behind him, waiting to get in. But now that the excitement was over, Daisuke was tired again. So darn tired.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke moved to let them through-slowly, as though each step were a struggle-and all at once was overcome by waves of tiredness. He yawned and his vision went blurry. And there, seemingly before him, was the Staff, its broken end glinting. Daisuke couldn't believe it! And as awash as his world already was, it just never occurred to him to wonder why the Staff would suddenly appear out of thin air. Instead, like in a dream, it just was. He reached out for it. Just a little further! But everything was already so fuzzy and as he stretched everything blurred out-the Staff, his vision, everything…

"_Daisuke_!" Dark shouted. But the darkness had already stolen him. He collapsed.

Satoshi caught Daisuke before he hit the ground. Everyone immediately gathered around in a circle of curious onlookers.

"What happened?" Risa asked.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he okay?"

"Everyone back up!" Satoshi said. "I'll take him to the Nurse's Office." Satoshi carefully scooped Daisuke into his arms. Then, taking rigid control of his emotions, he carried Daisuke down the hall, Krad whispering in the back of his mind.

Riku hesitated by her classroom, watching as Daisuke was carried away. She should have been getting to class, she'd be late. But Daisuke… she had to make sure he was okay.

Having made up her mind she turned away from the door and hurried after Satoshi.

Satoshi had just set Daisuke down on a stiff, white bed in the Nurse's Office when Riku came running in.

"Is he okay?" she asked. "What happened?"

"He's just tired," Satoshi replied. "He needs to sleep."

"Oh." She looked only a little relieved.

"You should go back to class. Let the teacher know what happened."

"I was just worried. The way he collapsed like that…"

"I'll stay here and watch him," Satoshi said. Riku wrung her hands, eyes never leaving the bed. "He'll be okay." Finally, she nodded and turned to leave, glancing one last time at Daisuke.

After she was gone Satoshi sat down on a nearby chair and watched Daisuke's chest rise and fall as he breathed. This time Satoshi was certain. If he looked closely he could see a slight fuzziness around Daisuke, as though he were fading away at the edges. And earlier, right before he'd collapsed, Daisuke had seemed to flicker again, longer this time, in and out of reality. Satoshi didn't think anyone else had seen it; they'd been starting for the door. He was glad now that he'd gotten Daisuke out of there before someone had seen him because something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong. In the back of his head, Krad was disgusted.

"_Kill him_," Krad suggested. "_Then Dark will never bother you again_." Satoshi closed his eyes and focused on keeping calm. No emotion whatsoever. Krad laughed. "_You can't keep me here forever and one of these days I'll get to finish what I started with little Daisuke_."

**Special thanks to Les Scribbles (you changed your name!), JONH 117 (laughing; Krad's cool; thanks for the review!), and chrnoskitty (nice to meet you, too!).**

**(Aggravated sigh) Does anyone else get viruses or error messages on their comp when they access It took me forever to figure out how to get back on! I even tried the school's computers and almost shut them down! It's just not fair! But I'll try to get the rest of this story up (I have to finish the last two chapter, first!) and hopefully the next one. Giggling evilly, I get to have so much fun with Krad! **


	9. The Truth about the Staff

Oh my goodness! I didn't know so many people cared whether I finished this or not! Now I feel bad for not updating it! I guess I just got caught up in getting my other story as far as possible and forgot to keep putting the chapters of this one up! Well, and since the internet crashed on my computer (don't give me those looks, the repairman can't figure it out either) the only way to get chapters up was by using the school computers. Now I'm out of school, so that route doesn't work anymore. Now I'm trying to use a computer that doesn't have the right word program for my document and crossing my fingers the computer won't mess this chapter up. Here goes, I guess!

**Chapter 9**

The Truth about the Staff

Daisuke began to dream…

_He was standing on a cliff. Riku was a few feet away from him, dangerously close to the edge. She was leaning on the Staff and Daisuke noticed that one end was fractured. Likewise, when he looked down at his wrist, he was surprised to find himself wearing the Silver Circlet. What was it Krad had said about the Circlet? It can make you forget things? Riku was smiling. _

"_You should come away from that ledge," Daisuke said, worried. Riku straightened, removing her weight from the fractured Staff and looked at him with wide, excited eyes and a small quirk to her mouth. _

"_But it's so thrilling!" Riku whispered as if it were a secret. "To know that the only thing between me and that (she pointed to the darkness at the bottom of the cliff) is a little dirt." She took a step closer to the ledge as she said this. Daisuke looked at her, really looked at her. She was different. She'd changed. Somehow this wasn't the Riku he knew. _

_Her toes were almost hanging over the ledge now. Daisuke swallowed. If he tried to go and pull her back it would most certainly collapse under their combined weight. He had to talk her away from it somehow. _

"_Riku…" But at that moment the ledge gave way. Riku seemed to buckle in mid-air for a second, her mouth opened in shock. Then she screamed as she fell. _

"_Riku!" _

* * *

Satoshi watched as Daisuke thrashed around, lashing out in his sleep.

"_Once he wakes up you'll lose your chance to end it_," Krad whispered. Satoshi ignored him. Something was wrong with Daisuke.

"This isn't good," Satoshi murmured.

"_It's the Staff_," Krad replied, matter-of-factly. "_He shouldn't have stolen it. Maybe now he'll get what he deserves. Maybe it'll finish him for us_." Satoshi nodded. He knew as much about the Staff and its powers as Krad did. Just then Daisuke sat bolt upright, panting and looking around in surprise. His eyes fell on Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" he said. "Where am I?"

"It's alright, Daisuke," Satoshi replied. "You were having a nightmare?" Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah, I can't seem to get to sleep lately." He yawned.

"The Staff of Dreams," Satoshi said, leaning forward, suddenly intense. "Do you have it safe and sound?" Daisuke looked at him. They didn't usually discuss this sort of thing. Finally he shook his head. "That's what I thought," Satoshi continued. "The Staff is trying to call you, to let you know it's lost. Usually it would send its owner dreams, unless it got broken somehow."

"When it fell," Daisuke whispered, his eyes wide.

"You have to find it. Every time it calls you're disappearing a little further into its world. Soon you'll be gone completely." Daisuke nodded.

"Thanks, Satoshi." Satoshi sat back suddenly, as if just realizing he'd helped the enemy.

"Don't. This isn't over yet."

"_Why did you tell him_?" Krad demanded. "_He was weak! It was a perfect opportunity_!" Satoshi stood up and headed for the door. He had to get out of there before something bad happened. Whenever he was around Daisuke, fighting Krad was twice as hard.

It took all his will power just to reach the door and open it.

"_Go back_!" Krad said as Satoshi stepped into the hall.

"You will not hurt Daisuke," Satoshi replied. He was struggling now to keep Krad under control and distracted by the effort, otherwise what happened next would never have happened. As he closed the door, firmly shutting himself off from Daisuke, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. But there was absolutely no time to react. He saw the movement, started to turn, and the next moment something heavy came down hard on his head with enough force that everything exploded into light before his eyes and then there was darkness… He never felt himself hit the ground…

* * *

Tora smiled. Everything was ready. When Daisuke had passed out in front of her she'd known that it was time to act. She'd never get a better chance-her parents away from home on their trip and Daisuke weakened. It was perfect!

It never occurred to her to wonder _why_ Daisuke had passed out, he just had and she didn't care. All the better for her. It would make capturing him easier. But Satoshi… the one all the girls watched, was going to be harder to capture. So she'd gone after him first, knowing her only chance was the element of surprise. Now looking down at him, lying prone on the floor, she thought to herself, "_One down; one to go_."

Now if only she could just get him out of there before anyone saw him. He most definitely wasn't going to be happy when he woke up.

* * *

After Satoshi left, Daisuke sat back and tried to decide what to do first. He knew now that he had no choice but to find the Staff as quickly as possible. But where to look? He'd already checked in the only place he thought it might be-the street where he'd fallen. Someone had to have picked it up-maybe someone who lived along there, but that was still a lot of people.

Luckily, the problem was solved when he went to put his schoolbooks away. There inside his locker was a note, reading:

_I know who you are and I have the Staff of Dreams. Meet me at 9:00 tonight at my house. If you come earlier I'll tell everyone who you are. _

_-Tora_

Daisuke felt chills run down his spine. The world blacked out for a moment and he stopped breathing. She knew who he was? But how…!

"_She must have seen us transform_," Dark whispered.

"But when?" Daisuke asked. "The only way she could have seen us transform is if she were looking in the window of our house when Risa left or if…"

"_She was at the museum_," Dark finished for him.

"But if she saw us then she must've seen…! Satoshi's in trouble! We have to warn him." Daisuke took off down the hall for Satoshi's class.

"_Wait, hold on_," Dark said. "_Why are we warning Satoshi? Isn't he the one who's trying to get us_?"

"Because without him it won't be any fun to steal works of art and because he helped us."

"_Oh, right_." Daisuke skidded to a halt and jerked the door open as a very surprised teacher looked up.

"Wha…?" the teacher started to ask, but Daisuke cut her off.

"Where's Satoshi?" Daisuke demanded. "I have a very important message for him." The teacher shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. Satoshi never came to class."

"Oh… Thank you," Daisuke heard himself say as he closed the door. Then he leaned against the wall and tried to think.

"_She's got him_!" Dark said and he actually sounded upset about it. All Daisuke knew was that he was in trouble and Satoshi was gone.

**

* * *

**

**To Leonhart Zero: Yea! Someone commiserates with me! Funny, I always thought saying your computer broke down was just an excuse. Remind me to eat my words. **

**To Chrnoskitty: Thank you again for reviewing. I know it's been a while, sorry. **

**To Kurai Eymru: Sorry! Another cliffhanger! Man! But what can I say? Thanks for the interest and review again! Please! **

**To Mizurazame: Now that I know people care I promise to get it up! Besides my computer problem I stopped because I got stuck figuring out the last two chapters (I suck at endings) but now I'm almost done with chapter 12. Just a little further! Thanks for the interest and please review again! **

**To Negolataknofelet: Boy I hope I spelled your name right! Thanks for the review! **


	10. Riku

Yay! Chapter 10! Man, I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I hope you'll all check back and find it. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get chapter 11 up within a week (crossing fingers) because I like it a lot better than this one (probably due to the fact that I get to go back to Satoshi and Krad in the next one).

Chapter 10

Riku

"We _have_ to go." Daisuke was staring at the white tiles under his feet. Ordinary white tiles… when everything else had turned upside down.

"_It's a trap_."

"I know! But we don't have a choice." Daisuke was agitated. He was leaning against a row of lockers, tugging at one of the straps on his backpack. How could everything have gone so wrong? Here he'd been touring Tora around the school with Riku rather than focusing on the danger she presented. And since she'd been nothing but polite and friendly at school he'd nearly forgotten what she'd tried to do to Dark. Well, he'd learned the hard way—Tora was anything but placid and amiable. "_Stupid_!" he thought to himself. "_How could I have been so stupid_!"

"_It wasn't your fault, Daisuke_."

That was when the final bell rang. Students started to pour into the hall.

"_We might as well go home and get ready_." Daisuke didn't think he'd ever be ready but he had to get his mind off the waiting. He started through the crowded hall, slipping in between students as he made his way toward the double doors ahead.

* * *

Riku walked out of her class feeling worried and distracted. She'd felt a general sense of unease ever since she'd woken up that morning—a feeling that had only intensified when Daisuke collapsed. And it certainly didn't help matters that Satoshi had never returned to class or that Tora had disappeared around the same time. So when she caught sight of Daisuke some ways ahead of her down the hall, she called out.

"Daisuke!" He didn't turn and Riku figured that he hadn't heard. She called after him again and hurried to catch up. But there were too many people between them. She kept having to halt as someone cut in front of her and by the time she reached the place where she'd last seem him, he was gone.

Riku looked around uncertainly, trying to peer over the tops of people's heads. Finally, as someone nearly knocked her to the floor for blocking traffic, she allowed herself to be dragged along with the flow. She'd wanted to talk to Daisuke, just to relieve the worry that was gnawing at her stomach, but she could always give him a surprise visit after school.

* * *

Several hours later, Dark was pacing around Daisuke's bedroom, watching the clock. In the back of his mind, Daisuke was trying to stay awake, yawning constantly.

"_I don't like this_," Dark muttered under his breath. He sat down briefly on the bed but got up again a few minutes later. The Silver Circlet flashed in the light on his wrist as he paced.

* * *

Riku showed up on Daisuke's doorstep somewhere around 8:30 and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Emiko opened the door and smiled.

"Riku! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Is Daisuke home?"

"Of course, come on in." She opened the door further and stepped back out of the way. Riku stepped inside and took her shoes off. "He's upstairs in his room," Emiko continued. "Why don't you go up and surprise him?"

"Thank you." Riku started up the stairs, the worry turning to butterfly's in her stomach. Soon she'd see Daisuke and he'd assure her that there was nothing to worry about. Everything was fine.

She took a moment to compose herself before grasping the door handle and turning, pulling it open. But it wasn't Daisuke on the other side.

* * *

Dark turned instinctively towards the door when he heard it begin to open, thinking it was Emiko. But he froze in the middle of greeting her when he realized it was Riku.

"_Quick Daisuke_!" he thought. "_Think of Risa! Close your eyes! Do something_!" Meanwhile, Riku was still standing there, her eyes getting rounder and rounder, her mouth starting to open in shock. She blinked and looked as if she were trying to say something but couldn't quite get it out.

"Look, it's not what…" Dark began but at that moment Riku managed to get her voice to work (a little too clearly in Dark's opinion).

"You… You PERVERT!" She yelled, her voice at an octave that must have been audible five blocks away.

* * *

Emiko was sitting on the couch downstairs, curled up with one leg underneath her.

"Sounds like they're getting along well," she murmured as she sipped out of a mug she was holding in her hands.

**

* * *

**

**To Negolataknofelet: I'm so glad you like this story so much! I know it took me forever to update this one please continue to check back! **

**To Mizurazame: Well, I guess I didn't get the update soon part down but I'm thankful for your review anyway! **

**To Sakurafairy: Hah! You know, I think you're the only one that's reviewed both of my stories! You'll find out what happens soon enough. You'll find out what happened to Satoshi at least in the next chapter. Stick with it! And my sincere thanks. **

**To Priestess kurumi inu's sister: Thank you for the review. I know this chapter wasn't as exciting and I considered combining it with chapter 11 but I decided against it. After this it gets better. I promise. **


	11. The Trap

I'm sorry. I tried to keep my promise andupload this chapterwithin a week but the computer wouldn't let me upload my story. So, a little delayed, but I got it! (after much stress)

**Chapter 11**

The Trap

"_This is bad_," Dark thought. "_She has to have figured it out and even if she hasn't, all Daisuke has to do is think about her and it'll be all over_." But Riku was still yelling, the words seeming to tumble out of her mouth and Dark could only stand there as the sharp edge of her voice crashed into him. She was standing with both hands fisted, looking positively furious. Finally, in desperation to make the noise stop, Dark pulled her into the room and kissed her. For a few seconds there was blessed silence. But it only lasted the few moments it took Riku to react and then she was pushing at him, trying to free herself.

"You evil, conniving…" Words seemed to fail her. Meanwhile, Daisuke was yelling at him, too, the power of his mental voice creating a definite ringing in Dark's head.

"_Get away from her_!" Dark put his hands over his ears, as if that would help block out the cacophony. Riku stood breathing heavily, shaking her head slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Where's Daisuke?" she demanded. "What have you done to him?" Dark would have found the question funny if he weren't so distracted by Daisuke. He was beginning to think that kissing Riku had been a very bad idea because there was no way Daisuke could concentrate on Risa while yelling at Dark. They began to transform.

"_Not now_," Dark thought, but he was already losing control. If Riku noticed… Dark threw his hands up like a shield, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

"What's going on?" Riku asked. Dark was changing. His long dark hair was growing shorter, turning red. There was no way to hide it. It was a nightmare. Everything was ruined.

"_It's over_," Dark thought. But then, like a miracle, Wiz was there, his black wings coming between them to effectively conceal the transformation.

* * *

Daisuke was startled to find himself standing in his room surrounded by black wings.

"_Oh, no_!" he thought, frantically looking around for an escape route.

"_Nice one_," Dark said.

"_What do you mean 'nice one'?_" Daisuke replied, turning and running for the window he'd seen across the room. "_You started it by kissing Riku_!" Dark shrugged mentally. But Riku wasn't finished with him.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what you've done with Daisuke!" she said. Wiz's black wings were still furled around most of him, keeping Riku from seeing anything but his shoes and the hem of his pants. She hadn't yet realized there was anything different. As he ran towards the window Riku ran after him. She just managed to catch hold of his foot as he tried to throw himself through the window. It effectively stopped him. Though he tried to jerk himself free, her grip was tight. Desperately he cried out.

"I'm sorry, Riku!" Riku was so surprised she let go to bring one hand to her mouth. She thought she'd heard Daisuke's voice! Daisuke, on the other hand, used the opportunity to pull himself free and fly to safety, breathing a mental sigh of relief.

* * *

It was Dark who stood silhouetted against the sky on a rooftop across town a few minutes later, intently analyzing the Nasaki residence (Tora's home). It was huge! There could have been a couple football fields inside and no one would have known (well almost). The point is, it was more like a mansion than a house and it was lit up like the Fourth of July. With all that light, the only thing he couldn't see was Tora.

For a few minutes Dark stood there, just watching. The tiniest bit of wind brushed the few trees and shrubs. Other than that, nothing moved. Finally, he jumped over the side of the roof to land neatly on the hard concrete below before hurrying up to the house, careful to stay in the shadows. Tora's absence wasn't a good sign and Dark was wary of any kind of trap as he pushed open one of the windows on the ground level and slid inside.

* * *

Satoshi came to himself slowly at first and then, with the realization that his face was pressed painfully to cold concrete, he jerked up, immediately alert. Everything came rushing back: the struggle to suppress Krad, the feel of something slamming into his head, and then the darkness. He looked around. The room he was in had no windows, only one door and a bare concrete floor. There was nothing else. It looked like a cell (albeit a very large one) but Satoshi figured it felt more like a basement.

In his mind he began to list off the people who would have any reason to knock him out and leave him here. Some names he crossed off immediately. Dark, for instance, he knew had been trapped within Daisuke at the time. But he still couldn't narrow it down to any one person.

Then he took in his own physical state. He was freezing, partly from lying on the cold concrete for who-knew-how-long and partly because the room was freezing. There was a decent bump on his head and a slightly bloody scratch on his cheek where he assumed he'd hit the floor. But other than that he was in good condition and better yet, he wasn't tied down.

He tried to be cool and methodical, taking in each new fact and analyzing it carefully before filing it away, one thing at a time; tried to clamp down hard on his emotions; tried to calmly deal with the situation because he knew Krad was agitated. But he couldn't suppress the tiniest bit of worry that was nagging at the back of his mind.

Almost casually he walked toward the door, but the worry was growing. And Krad was watching intently through Satoshi's eyes, darting uneasy glances around the room. Krad didn't like being trapped. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Satoshi tried the handle. But, of course, it was locked. At that point several things happened simultaneously. Satoshi felt the worry expand into something close to anger. He swore. And Krad, furious at being caged, ripped control away from him so fast that he didn't even have time to fight it.

Krad began to slam himself against the door.

(A/N: Nickole, this next line is dedicated to you because you found my refusal to use cuss words so humorous)

"You ---BEEEEP---(due to violent nature of content and because I'm sure you all get the gist of what he said, words (specifically expletives) have been omitted from this exclamation)---!" he shouted.

* * *

Dark was in some sort of dining room. There was a large wooden table in the middle of the room and a cabinet displaying a set of china plates along one wall. Dark started towards one of the two doors, watching the shadows warily. He planned on just flitting once through the mansion to make sure the Staff of Dreams wasn't there and then leaving. Quickly, because he didn't like that Tora wasn't there. She was up to something.

Dark reached the door and turned the handle. And that's when it happened. There was a sudden grinding noise behind him and he looked up just in time to see a metal shutter start to close over the window he'd just come through. He ran across the room, feet flying over the hardwood floor, reaching the window just as the shutter slammed closed. Shutting him in, closing out the world. He caught the edges of the shutter and tried to jerk it up but it was electronically sealed. Nothing worked. Finally he let go, accepting the inevitable. He was trapped.

**xxx**

**Wow, thank you for all the reviews! You don't know how happy I was! Unfortunately, after this it'll probably take me a while to update again. On the bright side, the next chapter is a little longer. Okay, I know that's not much of a bright side when my chapters are already so short, but what can I say? Thank you for your patience. **


	12. Unlikely Allies

Finally, my favorite chapter! It sure has taken me long enough to get it up, though. Really, I hope you like it—I sure had fun writing it! Oh, pardon any spelling errors. I just retyped the whole thing, and though I proofread the document previously, I didn't re-proofread it after the retyping. So it might have errors where I typed too fast and didn't catch it.

**Chapter 12**

Unlikely Allies

Dark started back toward the door with a sinking feeling. If the windows were locked, would the door be, too? Surely Tora wouldn't make it that easy. But when he turned the handle, it opened easily. Dark stood for a moment, looking in to the next room suspiciously. There was a large swimming pool in the center with intricate blue mosaic tiles swirling around it. The walls of the room were made of mirrors, lots and lots of mirrors. Dark whistled despite himself. Tora's parents had an awful lot of money.

He stepped into the room and looked for the door. It quickly became obvious to him that this was easier said than done. Somewhere along the mirror-plated walls was a brass door handle, but the other mirrors reflected it over and over until the origin of the true door handle was lost. Dark reached out for one door handle only to realize it was a reflection as his hand went through it. Several minutes of frustration followed as he tried door handle after false door handle. Finally, he realized that by walking in front of a mirror his own reflection would block out the reflections of the door handle. All he had to do was walk around the room until he found a door handle that didn't disappear. After that, it only took a few moments to locate it.

He breathed a sigh as the door opened and he stepped out into a two-way hall. To his left the hall made a half circle and ended at a flight of stairs; to his right the hall wrapped around the back of the stairs where he could just hear a slight noise; like a soft intermittent thudding.

"We meet again, Dark." The voice echoed down the hall and Dark looked up to see Tora standing at the top of the stairs.

"Where's the Staff of Dreams?" he asked.

"Catch me if you want to find out," she replied, and disappeared into a door to her left. Dark started after her, grabbing the railing and starting up before suddenly coming to a stop as he thought things through. Tora wanted him to follow her, which might have meant she was leading him into a worse trap. Of course, in the end it didn't matter if she had a trap prepared for him or not (which she probably did). He had to go after her. That was all there was to it, because that was the only way to save Daisuke.

However, he had a funny feeling that this time it wasn't so much a trap she had in mind. She was distracting him. The slight thumping noise from the other side of the stairs persisted. Dark listened for a few minutes and then started back down the stairs, curious. What was it Tora didn't want him to find out? The hall wound around the stairs and straightened out with a single steel door at the end. Dark followed the sound to the door. _Thud_. The door shuddered in its frame but didn't give. _Thud_.

There was an electronic lock and keypad next to the door handle. Dark listened for a few more seconds before reaching down to try the lock. The code could only be four digits long, and if there was one thing Dark knew how to crack, it was a lock. He set to work, exhilaration coursing through him. This was what he knew how to do. This is what he lived for. He punched in the code, and the lock slid open. He was turning the handle when something crashed into the door again. The force slammed the door outward, into Dark, who started to stagger back as his vision went up in stars just to have a confused white and gold blur crash into him. Both went crashing to the floor.

For a moment Dark couldn't move. The wind had been knocked out of him, and he was sure there was a long bloody line down his forehead where the edge of the door had hit. He groaned, putting one hand to his head as he gathered his wits and realized something was on top of him.

* * *

Krad was caught unprepared when the door suddenly popped open under his assault. But there wasn't time to stop. His momentum carried him through the open doorway and into the dark figure standing beyond. For a moment he was disoriented. Up could've been down. It might have been the floor beneath his face but everything was a confused jumble of white and black. Then, as he got his hands under him, he realized his white wings were tangled with black and there was someone underneath him. He looked down, his hair falling across his face. 

"Dark!" he cried. Dark's eyes flew open, focusing quickly.

"_Uh_-Oh…" Dark said.

"I should have known you'd be behind this," Krad continued, shoving the thief into the floor again.

"It figures," Dark complained, grimacing slightly. "Of all the people, I end up saving you."

"Prepare to die!"

"You're even dumber than you look," Dark retorted. "Why would I capture you and then let you go?"

"Feh! What does it matter?" White light gathered in Krad's palm.

"_Krad, no_!" Satoshi said firmly in the back of his mind. "_It couldn't have been him. He was in the room when I closed the door. Besides, I bet he can tell us who _did_ capture us. We need him._" Krad growled in frustration. He wanted to kill Dark! Oh, how he wanted it. He'd wanted it for ages. It was the perfect opportunity; now, while Dark was completely at his mercy and utterly vulnerable. _But_… he knew he'd be fighting Satoshi every step of the way, and if he let Dark go, Dark would help him hunt down whoever had trapped him. Obviously, that was why Dark was there in the first place. With that little problem out of the way, he would be free to kill Dark. It all worked out in the end. He dug his nails painfully into Dark's shoulder before drawing one long nail down the side of his throat.

"You should thank Satoshi," Krad said, never letting up in the slightest. "He may have just saved your life. Where are we? Who did this?" Dark smirked and shifted painfully.

"I'm touched, Krad," Dark responded. "I never knew you cared, but it's starting to get a little uncomfortable down here, if you don't mind." This time Krad's nail drew blood—a neat, red line down to the base of his throat. Daisuke's throat. Dark jerked slightly.

"I should kill you now. But I'll give you one more chance. If you want Daisuke's body intact, you'll answer me."

"_Dark_!" It was Daisuke's voice, worried.

"_I'm alright_," he replied.

"Well?" Krad prompted.

"Tora," Dark spit out. "This is her house. Now, if you don't mind, the floor is a little cold."

"_Tora_?" Krad asked silently.

"_A girl from school_," Satoshi replied. Krad considered before getting up and brushing himself off, letting Dark do the same.

"Where is she?" Dark touched the long thin line of blood that was dripping down his throat, smearing it slightly, before replying.

"Follow me." He headed down the hall, Krad following. "How'd you get here, anyway?" Dark asked. "What happened?" Krad scowled.

"This Tora-person hit Satoshi in the back of his head."

"She knocked you out?" Dark asked incredulously, laughing. "A _human girl_ knocked you out?" In the back of Dark's mind, Daisuke snorted.

"_I wouldn't be talking_," Daisuke said. "_She made you jump off a roof_."

"_Whose side are you on_?" Dark asked. "_At least I got away. Besides, the roof was slippery_." Krad only blinked at him, which was about as close to a glare as Krad was going to get.

"Don't push it." They started up the stairs to the second floor, where Dark had last seen Tora. The hallway wound around to the right and out of sight with doors every so many feet. Dark stared down the hall. Everything was quiet.

"What are we waiting for?" Krad demanded.

"I don't know," Dark replied. "You go first."

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"You want me to answer that?" Dark asked, smirking. Krad looked briefly like he wanted nothing more than to hit him but frowned instead and started down the hall. He kicked in the first door he came across, revealing a bedroom in shades of blue. He stood there for a second, looking suspiciously in on it before stepping inside. No sooner had he done so than the door slammed shut behind him on a startled Dark. He started to spin around but the floor was already giving out beneath him. He fell.

By the time Dark got the door open Krad had disappeared.

"_This house is really starting to give me the creeps_," Dark thought, glancing around the now empty room. "_And I am so not going in there_."

"_Where'd he go_?" Daisuke asked.

"Who knows. Maybe a ghost got him?"

"_That's not funny. I hope Satoshi's alright_."

"I'm sure he's fine. Krad won't want him damaged."

"_Still_…" But Daisuke's sentence was cut short by a soft gasp.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked, worried by the alarming stillness in the back of his mind. "Daisuke?"

* * *

_It was the Staff. He could see it. It stood on its end, gilded edges gleaming. It pulsed with a faint, phosphorescent light, which only made the darkness surrounding it darker. Daisuke seemed pale and ethereal against that darkness. _

"_Where am I?" he wondered aloud. In response, Daisuke heard a sound, though that wasn't quite right, because what he heard wasn't any more a sound than the ocean is purple. So it wasn't so much a sound as a thought. Daisuke understood it._ Sadness. Hurting. A reality that was breaking apart. Tears like shattered glass raining down… Spray of red.

_Red what? What was red? Daisuke tried to understand the frantic thought_.

Red splattered everywhere… splattered blood… from tears that cut. Reaching out for help.

"_It's okay!" Daisuke whispered frantically. "I'm coming! I'll help you!" He reached out towards the Staff. As he reached out, tendrils of darkness wrapped around his arms and started to pull him in. Suddenly frightened, Daisuke tried to wrench away, but the darkness held him fast. _

"_No!" Daisuke gasped. "No! Let go!" The darkness was so solid… so_ real. _Daisuke felt as though he were the one made of thought and hope, as insubstantial as air. The darkness was the reality, and he wasn't. He was fading. Even as he struggled to break the grip of the darkness and pull away, still the voice of the Staff lilted on. _

_Daisuke couldn't think straight listening to it—couldn't think about struggling or escaping. All he wanted was to help it, to draw close to it. The Staff _needed_ him. Daisuke felt his will to fight dissolve. _

"Daisuke?_" Who was that? That voice? Daisuke knew he recognized it. Who was calling him? The thought broke into the other thoughts clouding his mind, the panic and the sweet seduction of the Staff. But it wasn't enough to break the grip of the darkness. He was still being dragged forward; the black tendrils had twined tight around his wrists and twisted sinuously up his arms, pulling him in inch by inch. Who was calling him? Daisuke listened, but all he could hear was the call of the Staff. _Crying. Sobbing. Splattered red.

_Daisuke let go of his struggling and his panic and felt the song of the Staff begin to carry him away into oblivion. Sweet sadness. The seductive Staff of Dreams…_

* * *

**To all readers: Isn't is awesome! I just love this chapter and I'm so glad I finally get to post it. Trust me, I know that last section is a little odd but I think you get what's happening. Anyway, cliffhanger. Lucky you. Stick with it and I'll see you next time! (Boy, I'm starting to hope I can end this) **

**To hittocerebattosai: Wow, remind me not to try spelling that one again. At least you finally got your wish. More! Yea!**

**To Lady Elbereth Tealrose: (blushing) Oh, I feel all giggly now. You shouldn't give me so much credit. (strangling noises as I realize what I've said) Uh, please ignore that last sentence and give me as much credit as you want. Really. I enjoy it tremendously. And please continue to review. I'll wait to hear from you. Sorry it took so long. I get a little lax sometimes.**

**To Takayu: Umm… well, now you know what's next. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**To Teki: (sigh) I don't know if you'll ever read this, but I need to give you an answer. You're right, and I know you're right. I don't do a lot of internal characterization, even though that should be a major part of a story. Perhaps it's because I've always been prone to using dialogue to achieve my ends—showing the audience vs. telling you what's motivating the characters. Perhaps it's because I tried it with my other story and failed miserably. Or perhaps it's because instinctively I know that any mistake in what makes a character tick could mean the downfall of the entire story. Maybe I just don't want to risk it. Finally, perhaps it's just that D.N.Angel is a story in which you don't hear what people are thinking. If you read the manga, the entire story has to be conveyed through the use of pictures and dialogue. Same with the anime. My story reflects that—even if it isn't proper story etiquette. I don't have too much of a problem with that in my other stories. So thank you for your patience and thank you for reading.**


	13. Fading

**Due to the reviews I got reprimanding me for not finishing this, I feel it my duty to clear the matter up. Yes, I know I'm taking forever. It's my fault. I decided to challenge myself this quarter (because last quarter was so easy) and to learn something by taking a Creative Writing Class. What's wrong with trying to become a better writer, I asked myself. Ha ha. Boy am I regretting it. I've never complained about an English class in my life, but not only have I failed to learn anything from this one yet, I've been given so much writing homework that I haven't wanted to write anything else. So when faced with having to update, I much rather preferred the idea of curling up in a corner and bawling or running in terror. **

**So, my point it thus: "I will finish this! Even if it takes me forever!" **

**To all my loyal readers: I love you guys so much! **

**Chapter 13**

Fading…

"Daisuke_?" This time Daisuke recognized the voice. With a jolt he tore free of the Staff's influence. Dark! It was Dark! _

"_Help me!" he shouted. "Dark!" _

"Fight it, Daisuke_!" _

Sorrow. Tears that cut like falling glass. Running red. _But Daisuke wasn't pulled in again by the Staff. The fogginess that had been obscuring his thoughts lifted, and with horrified surprise he clearly saw what was happening. His arms had been sliced to ribbons where the darkness had held him. He was splattered in blood. The Staff's tears really _had_ cut him. _

"_I can't!" The darkness had him fast. With rising panic Daisuke tried to tug himself away. "Dark! I can't! I can't get free!" He was breathing so fast as waves of terror crashed over him that he began to feel lightheaded, as though he weren't really breathing in at all. _

"Calm down_," Dark replied. "_You can get through this. It doesn't have you yet, and I won't let it have you. Hold on to me_." Sudden light exploded around Daisuke. It burnt away the darkness. Daisuke reached up with his bloody hands, out of the dream, and took Dark's hand. Relief flooded through him. It was alright. Everything would be alright now. But though Dark was right beside him now, the darkness did not go away. _

* * *

Dark leaned against the wall, breathing hard. He'd finally broken through to Daisuke. But try as he might he couldn't pull Daisuke free. The Staff had too tight of a claim on him now. It was like looking through a hole or tunnel into another world—a world that had gone dark. All Dark could do was hang onto the hand he couldn't see and hope. They were going to get through this. They had to get through this.

Dark stared down at his hands, fisted against the wall. Real hands. Solid hands. Just moment before they'd been transparent. It had happened when he'd lost contact with Daisuke. His body… Daisuke's body… was fading, and nothing short of the Staff of Dreams could save them now.

"Daisuke, are you alright?"

"_Yeah_," came the shaky reply.

"Okay," Dark replied. "Listen to me. This isn't over. I have to…" But just then the wall he'd been leaning against swung inward, and his connection with Daisuke snapped. He scrambled to regain his balance, but it was no use. He fell into the darkness beyond, hit something solid, and slid for a ways. The darkness before him burst into sudden aquamarine light and then into water.

Dark broke the surface quickly, coughing and spluttering in surprise. It took him a moment to realize he'd landed back in the pool, a floor beneath where he'd just been.

"Glad you could join us," said a voice from behind him, and Dark turned to find a thoroughly drenched Krad seated on the side of the pool, having just pulled himself out. He grinned in amusement as Dark tried to wring the worst of the water form his clothes.

"What's so funny?" Dark asked, irritated.

"You," Krad replied. "You look ridiculous."

"Seen a mirror lately?" Dark retorted. He shook the water out of his hair and stood up. "Now, to get out of here." He'd forgotten about the mirror-lined walls, though. He sighed in annoyance. Krad rolled his eyes.

"You're the thief," he said. "Do somethi…" but his words trailed off as his eyes grew wider. "My word! What's _happening_ to you?" The look on Krad's face was one of horror and shock. Dark looked down at his hands. He could vaguely see the room through them, as though they'd been transparent.

"Oh, no!" Dark whispered. "Daisuke!"

"The Staff," Krad said, sudden understanding dawning on him. "Tora has it, doesn't she?" He laughed in amusement. "So that's it. It all makes sense now. You're here to retrieve the Staff." Dark wasn't listening.

"Daisuke?" he called, trying to regain contact. It was like trying to move a locomotive. "Daisuke, can you hear me?"

* * *

_Daisuke stood rooted in a slowly dwindling circle of light, his arms drawn close to his side. He wasn't sure what had just happened. One minute Dark had been there, beside him, talking to him, and the next… he was gone. He had just disappeared. And without Dark to ground him in reality, the Staff's power had once again increased. _

"_Dark!" Daisuke screamed. "Dark! Don't leave me!" There was no response. The darkness around him seethed and crept forward. There was no way out. All around him was an endless sea of shadows, slowly swallowing his island of light as the tide swept higher. _

"_Dark!" The sound was swallowed up before it got more than a couple feet, leaving Daisuke to wonder whether he'd actually said it or not. And suddenly he was_ _frightened… frightened that he would disappear just like the sound of his voice had. That he would become… nothing. Just like the world had. It was too much. He started shouting, over and over again, into the darkness. He shouted for help, he shouted to shout, to reassure himself that he was real. For as long as he could hear his own voice he knew he hadn't vanished yet. The Staff had made everyone disappear—Krad and Dark, Risa, Riku, Emiko, Kosuke, everyone—and now it wanted him, too. Now it wanted to swallow him in endless shadows and make him disappear as well. Well, Daisuke wasn't going to just disappear. Not like that. _

_He shouted even though the sound always died out in the endless darkness. He shouted until his throat was hoarse and he couldn't shout anymore. Then he sat down in the little circle of light, swallowing to ease his soar throat, and drew his legs up to his chest. The darkness was so vast, and he was so small… and tired. Tired from shouting, tired of the darkness and the endless battle to keep it at arms length. If he could just got to sleep…_

_No! He mustn't think like that! He couldn't let the Staff win. But what had happened to Dark? When was he coming back? What if he wasn't coming back? What if the Staff had done something to him? Daisuke panicked. He was alone. There was no one else out there. No one was going to save him. No one was going to find him, if there really was anyone left to find him, and it seemed to Daisuke that there wasn't. The world was darkness. How could anyone find him in that? No, no one was coming. He was on his own. He was the only one left. What was the point in fighting? _

_He just wanted it to end. Slowly, he laid down, still curled in a ball, and rested in the dwindling light. The darkness was so close now. He would just go to sleep… that's all. Sleep. His eyelids started flicker shut. And the shadows, sensing his surrender, reached out to receive him.

* * *

_

**Somehow I feel as though this chapter really doesn't go anywhere. It ends in the exact same place as the last one. Poor Daisuke, when will he ever be free of the Staff? **

**To Lazy Eldarbreath: Thank you for the review. I'm always so happy to see your reviews, and the support means a lot. **

**To hittocerebattosai: Good to see you again, too! (smile as I watch you bounce. Hugs back) **

**To mizurazame: Wasn't it, though? I've also really enjoyed these last couple chapters and I think the next couple will be good as well. Please review again! **

**To smg: Uhm, thank you. (warm tinglies) **

**To StAnThEpLuNgErMaN: (See top) I am going to finish! I am! (sad because you don't believe me)**

**To sam: (see top) What can I say? I can't leave loyal readers in the lurch! Thank you, by the way, it was your review that made me finally sit down and get this chapter up. **


	14. Hope

**I'm so very happy! I'm now officially part of a writer's group. So I'm learning a lot about how to write good stories. And my essay won first place in my college's competition. Much smiling and exuberance. Also, D.N.Angel #11 comes out in September! Finally. **

**Chapter 14**

Hope

"Daisuke? Daisuke, can you hear me?" _At first, Daisuke couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. All he knew was that he had almost gotten to sleep. He rolled over and closed his eyes. _

"Daisuke!" _The light was suddenly burning brightly. The darkness receded. Daisuke frowned in annoyance._

"_Go away!" he replied, irked. He was trying to get to sleep. There was a small silence, and Daisuke thought that maybe now the irritating voice would leave him alone. _

"It's the Staff. It's got a hold on you." _Daisuke frowned and clasped his hands over his ears, trying to drown the voice out. He just waned to go to sleep! But sudden sharp pain seared his cheek and he jerked awake, crying out in surprise. _

_What the heck! He brushed his cheek with his hand and it came away bloody._ "Don't make me do that again_!" the voice shouted. Suddenly Daisuke understood. Foggy memories cleared. How could he have forgotten? _

"_Dark! You're alive!" he cried. He looked down at the blood on his hand. "Why'd you do that!" _

"What do you mean 'you're alive?' Of course I'm alive! I just slipped and lost contact for a while. You scared me death! I thought I'd lost you." _Daisuke realized that Dark's cheek was bleeding, too. _

"_You hurt yourself to wake me, didn't you?" he asked, quietly. Dark snorted. _

"It doesn't matter. You're safe. Daisuke, listen to me."

"_What?" _

"I can't be with you here and be in the real world, too. I'm going to go away for awhile."

"_No!" Daisuke protested. "I don't want to be alone!" _

"I have to. I have to find that Stafrf. You're going to have to stay here for a while on your own, until I find it. You can fight the darkness, Daisuke."

"_No, I can't," he replied. "I can't do this! Not alone!" _

"You're stronger than you think. Trust yourself. And remember: nothing is real here—not what you see, not what you feel."

"_Dark?" _

"Oh, and don't fall asleep, Daisuke, whatever you do. Do you hear me? Don't fall asleep!"

"_Hurry, Dark!" _

"I'll do my best." _And he was gone. The light faded away. Daisuke was once again alone in the dark. _

* * *

Dark left Daisuke to fight the Staff's hold even though he loathed doing so. With every passing second Daisuke was being ripped farther away from him. It hadn't been so hard to contact the redhead the first time. Now it took momentous amounts of effort. Dark had become accustomed to being with Daisuke no matter where he went—to always being in his thoughts. He'd become accustomed to sharing the other boy's mind. They'd been so close for so long. He'd taken it for granted. Now he wondered if the time would come when he'd reach out to touch the redhead's mind and wouldn't be able to find him. The shadows would stretch endlessly between them and Dark's hand would fall empty. He could imagine standing in the darkness, alone, knowing he had failed.

Reluctantly, he returned to reality… to find Krad's face inches away from his own.

"What are you doing?" Dark demanded, jerking away, only to be restrained by Krad's pale hand tightening around his forearm. He stared won in surprise at the white-gloved hand that had such a tight hold on him. It was tight enough to hurt. "_What_?"

"You…" Krad frowned. He reached up to the long scratch Dark had just inflicted on himself, touching it lightly as though to make sure it was real. Dark leaned away from Krad's touch as much as he dared, but didn't try to free himself. Maybe it was the strange way Krad was acting, or his expression, the way he was concentrating so hard on the blood running down Dark's cheek, or perhaps it was the white-gloved grip Krad had on his shoulder. Whatever it was, Dark decided not to disturb him.

"Why?" Krad wiped the blood away, leaving a red stain across the white cloth of his glove. "_Why_?" he demanded. Dark only saw the flash of movement as something hit him full across the face, leaving his head ringing and a stinging mark on his cheek. It took him a second to realize Krad had hit him. "_Why_ don't you _just_ let him _die_! You idiot!" Dark shoved him backwards, almost into the mirrors.

"Daisuke is important to me!" he shouted.

"A fourteen-year-old boy is so important that you'd give up… _everything_?" Krad asked, sneering.

"You wouldn't understand," Dark replied. "How could you? You've never had someone important to you, have you? The only one you care about is yourself!"

Krad recoiled as though hit. A myriad of emotions seemed to pass across his face. Something shifted behind his gaze. For a second Dark thought Krad was going to attack him; for a second he thought he might attack Krad. There was so much frustration boiling inside of him, fighting to get out. He didn't have time for this!

The space between them was heated. The tension like wafts of hot air against their skin. Krad started to open his mouth… stopped… and turned his back on Dark. The tension drained away.

"You're an idiot. Let's get out of here. Where's the door?" Dark stared at Krad for a few seconds longer, wondering what he'd been about to say. Finally, he decided it didn't matter. He turned towards the exit. He didn't have time to waste, not when every second was one more Daisuke had to fight against the Staff.

Five minutes later they were both back in the upstairs hall.

"Don't lean on any walls," Dark warned.

"Don't step on any trap doors," Krad replied. He opened a door to his left, inspected the floor suspiciously, and looked around. It was a tennis court. There was nowhere anyone could hide, so he closed the door again.

Dark opened a door on the right, groaning when he found yet another hall. He stepped into it cautiously, testing the floor with his foot. When it didn't fall away beneath him, he decided it was safe. Part way down was a door. He went to open it and only then realized it was just a painting on the wall. Alarm bells went off in his head.

"Don't come in!" he started to yell, just as Krad stepped into the hall behind him. There was a loud creaking from the floor and it swung downward on silent hinges. A hundred ways to kill Tora flashed through Dark's mind right before he splashed into the pool… again.

Pulling himself out of the water for the second time that day, he started again for the second floor hallway.

Five minutes later…

Splash!

Two minutes after that…

Splash!

…

Splash!

"You know," Krad said, pulling himself out of the pool for the fifth time in a row, "I thought you were supposed to be a great Phantom Thief."

Splash! Dark shoved him back in.

* * *

Tora sat, submerged in darkness, watching with wry amusement as the two fell for false lead after false lead. In her mind she saw again Kohana's blood-splattered hand fall limp to the floor. It wouldn't be long now. She would have the Phantom Thief and the blond one. For Kohana.

* * *

"_Dai, sweetie." _

_Daisuke slowly lifted his head from knees drawn up to his chest. "Oh, mom." Daisuke swallowed. "It's so cold." _

"_Now, Daisuke," Emiko chided. "That's not the attitude of a Phantom Thief. I must admit, though, this place really is a bit dreary. Come on, let's get you out of here." She held her hand out. _

"_You're not real, are you." Daisuke squeezed his eyes closed. _

"_What are you talking about?" Emiko asked. "Of course I'm real. Kosuke and I realized what was going on and searched for a way to free you. Come on, take my hand. We'll go home." She reached out and gripped Daisuke's wrist. Daisuke felt the cold of her skin in his bones. The cold of bitter darkness. He jerked away. _

"_You're not my moms!" Emiko smiled down at him sadly and faded into the shadows. Daisuke hugged his knees and shivered. _

"_Hurry, Dark." _

* * *

**You know, I really thought this would be the second to last chapter (it's definitely winding down), but now I think it may end up being third to last. Things kinda keep getting longer. But I'm gonna miss it so much when it's done! So maybe I don't want it to end… **

**To Hittocerebattosai and silverbrumby123: Thank you. Especially for being so patient with me. **

**To Lazy Eldarbreath: Sorry, they didn't find Tora. But they will. In my mind is a little list of everything that has to happen between now and the end. The problem is that sometimes I get hung up on the transitions between those things. Tora's the next big one, but one more little detail has to fall into place with Daisuke first. Both _should_ be in the next chapter. **

**To cheeky doggie: I want to thank you the most. I was so happy after reading your review! I did little dances even. You're the one person who made me feel bad about not updating. So… I really hope you get the chance to read this chapter. This is my first fanfiction, but not my first story. The more you write, the better you'll get. Sometimes I wish I knew somebody who writes stories with a lot of internal characterization and that I could get together with them and co-write a story. That way it would have my quick action and grammar, and the other writer's detail. I think it would be good. But it's so hard to write with people because everyone has their own idea of what should happen. I worry sometimes that what I write isn't right. But in the end, I just have to let it go and see. I'm so glad I inspired someone! Just don't follow my habit of updating every half a year. It's really bad. **


	15. To Disappear

**Chapter 15**

To Disappear

Krad had had enough. If he never saw another swimming pool in his life, he'd be all too happy. Tora was going to pay for this humiliation! She was going to suffer! As he stormed through the second-story hallway for the up-teenth time, trailing a steady stream of water in his wake, he felt a little like a water-logged dog. Not to mention that he now reeked of chlorine.

At least Dark didn't look any better.

And most of the water in the pool had now been relocated to the second-floor hall.

It took awhile, but finally they stood, dripping and anything but triumphant, in front of the last door. Having now had plenty of experience with Tora's house, they made sure to check the door upside-down and backwards for anything funny. But in the end, both stood suspiciously in front of what, to all appearances, was just a normal door.

"Well, this is it." Dark reached out for the handle. The door swung inward silently… This had to be it—this had to be where Tora was. Krad didn't know where the door led, but the last thing in the world he wanted to see… was another hallway.

And that was the last straw. Krad couldn't take any more. He went deadly quiet. A feather appeared between his fingers.

* * *

Tora staggered as the explosion rocked the house.

What on earth? What had they done! It didn't take her long to figure out they'd decided to find a faster way through the house. But blast! They weren't supposed to just start blowing things up! They were going to bring the whole house down!

She turned to get out of the way and staggered again as another explosion went off. She hit the wall hard. Everything went dark.

* * *

"Krad!" Dark just managed to catch his balance as Krad blasted another hole through the wall. Blast that idiot! If he killed Tora before he could be stopped, the Staff might be lost forever…

Dark couldn't let that happen…

* * *

_Daisuke's little island of light was now completely submerged in shadows. It was like suffocating… knowing the light was far away, somewhere so far above him, that he could never reach it. And like the need for air, his lungs still burned with the need for it. Every breath he took, he had to convince himself he wasn't drowning. _

"_Daisuke…" Daisuke hardly looked up. This had been going on for a while now. Like Emiko, then Takeshi and Risa… It was Riku, but not the one he knew. It was the one who'd fallen off the cliff. _

"_Daisuke, I need you." She sounded so real. But… _

"Don't trust anything here, not even what you feel_." _

"_I know," he said. _

"_Do you not care about me at all, then?" _

"_You're not Ri…" Daisuke stopped as he finally looked all the way up at her. Blood ran down her arms and dripped into the darkness. Little rivulets of it spider-webbed across her face from invisible wounds. _

_She wasn't Riku, Daisuke had known that from the first, but she wasn't just another phantom of the darkness, either. _

"…_you're the Staff, aren't you?" As he watched, Riku seemed to dissolve. Where she'd been, stood a little girl with little blond pigtails. Her wide blue eyes were shattered like the end of the Staff. Her face was the mask of blood Riku's had been. She'd been cut to pieces. _

"_It hurts…" she whispered. And Daisuke found that he couldn't hate her. He held his hand out. _

"_Come on." He smiled warmly at her. "We'll get through this together." Her face took on such an expression of relief. _

"_Master!" She threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his shirt. "I called and called! But you never answered!" She was shaking. Despite himself, despite everything the Staff had put him through, Daisuke found he still felt bad about what had happened to her. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _

"_Don't leave me again! Promise… I don't want to be alone." _

"_I promise." _

"_I'm scared…" She curled up next to Daisuke's side._

"_Dark will save us." They waited for the end together. _

* * *

Dark was beginning to think they'd killed Tora. He hadn't tried to stop Krad yet, partly because blowing the hallway up was definitely easier than trying to just walk through it, partly because he didn't want to get into a fight with Krad until he had to, and partly because he was running out of time. He was fading again.

But after having blown up half the hall, he was beginning to wonder if Krad hadn't buried Tora under a mountain of rubble. That was the last thing he needed.

About the time he was thinking this, he caught a glimpse of Tora's prone form through the hole Krad has just conveniently created.

* * *

Just as it was an explosion that had knocked Tora out, it was the explosion that woke her up. Groggily she lifted her head… and realized she was sprawled flat out on the floor. She jerked up, looking around wildly. End-tables had toppled over, picture frames lay in pieces, bits of sheet rock from the giant hole in the wall were scattered all over. It was a mess. She had a second to wonder how things had gotten so far out of hand. Then…

"There she is!" The shout came from the other side of the hole. She scrabbled to her feet and started running. Forcing the fuzziness from her mind, she thought furiously. Dark wanted the Staff. It was the only bargaining piece she had. She had to get to it…

* * *

Dark and Krad flew after her. Krad was in the lead, blowing obstacles out of the way—or anything that still looked whole into smaller bits. But now that they were able to follow Tora, they weren't running into any more traps. The chase continued up another flight of stairs and a hall, and another flight of stairs after that. They were faster now, but Tora knew her house well. They lost sight of her for a second as she stumbled through a door, and then the door was blasted off its hinges, and they were emerging onto the roof. Tora had finally come to a halt, the Staff gleaming in her hand. Dark had just enough time to realize something was wrong and roll out of the way before a great, steel cage came down right where he'd been standing… around Krad. While Krad was otherwise engaged, he started toward Tora. But Tora had had more than one reason for ending up on the roof.

"If you come any closer, I'll drop it." She held the Staff up over the edge of the roof. Dark froze. Slowly he lifted his now half-transparent hands in a placating manner, and the Silver Circlet on his wrist jangled.

"Tora, please," Dark said. "Daisuke _needs_ that Staff. We don't want to hurt you." But a growl from somewhere near the doorway contradicted him. Tora glanced at Krad. "Well, okay… _He_ does, but that's Krad for you." Dark glanced over at the scowling Krad. "Would you please stop looking so intimidating?" Krad's eyes narrowed.

"Just kill her and be done with it. Then this little alliance of ours will be over and I can kill you, too."

"How _does_ Satoshi put up with you?" He turned back to Tora. "_He_ doesn't count." But Krad wasn't planning on staying caged for long. Another white feather materialized in his hand. Dark's eyes widened. No time now… He started for Tora as the explosion rocked the roof behind him. Tora saw him move... _let the Staff drop_… and a second later felt him collide with her. Both of them toppled over the ledge…

* * *

**Whew! Finally, the last of my three fics updated! And my mind has been brainwashed by Dragon Knights. I kept typing Kharl instead of Krad. Aah! **

**Thank cheeky doggie for this chapter. He was the one who gave me the idea for the first few paragraphs. **

**And thank you to all my viewers, may you live long and prosper and write more reviews! I LOVE reviews! Signed reviews, unsigned reviews, strange responses that pop up in my e-mail! They're the motivating force behind all good writing! **

**And to all those people who read this but didn't review! REVIEW! This is the voice of your conscious. You know you want to! You know I want you to! I don't care if you tell me I dance funny in a tutu eating a banana on a high wire. Ah, but I love you guys anyway… **

**Review Responses: **

**To cheeky doggie: Ah! Your review so gave me a place to start with this chapter. Originally I was gonna start it from Dark's point of view. But when you asked what Krad thought about the whole affair I just had to do it from his! So I went home and got busy. Within a week I had over half of this whole chapter done. But then I got thoroughly stuck. Seven chapters back I came up with this dialogue for Krad and wrote it down so I wouldn't forget. So I get to the end of this chapter and guess what? I can't find where I wrote down the darn dialogue! For sixth months I was randomly hoping the line would show back up. Finally, I gave up and re-wrote it, knowing that I had to get this up. I was going to post it yesterday, and then realized I'd brought the wrong copy of it. So I went to copy the correct chapter from my home computer to my flash drive and voila! I look over and there's the line, staring at me! Now that's what I call divine intervention! So just in the nick of time, you now have the dialogue that was supposed to be there. **

**To TokiNoKusabi: You're probably one of only like two people who've read both my fics. **

**To GTA Guy: Heh heh. (embarrassed) This _would _have been updated in a month if I hadn't totally lost the ending to it! But only like one more chapter to go. Now if I only knew how I was going to do it… **

**To hittocerebattosai: Something just occurred to me. Battosai means man-slayer, right? What does hittocere mean? And you have stuck with this for so long. Thank you. **


End file.
